


The Bonds Within the Village He Knows and Loves

by rere_senpai



Series: The Science Behind This World Kakashi Saved [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Obito, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Healing, Hokage Minato, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Medic nin Rin, POV Alternating, Self-Indulgent, Sequel, Shit gets resolved, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team Minato-centric, Team as Family, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Truth, missing nin kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rere_senpai/pseuds/rere_senpai
Summary: The chemistry brews ever so strongly behind Konoha's darkened gates. Despite its bright leader leading them to a brighter future, the darkness grows and Kakashi's at the centre of this mess, ready to sever bonds and make new ones to finally rid Konoha of its shadows.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Orochimaru & Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru & Shimura Danzou
Series: The Science Behind This World Kakashi Saved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720483
Comments: 588
Kudos: 766





	1. Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **equilibrium**  
>  /ˌiːkwɪˈlɪbrɪəm,ˌɛkwɪˈlɪbrɪəm/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a state in which a process and its reverse are occurring at equal rates so that no overall change is taking place._

News of Kakashi’s return remained unannounced, which was good considering the circumstances Kakashi had deserted the village in, and also the fact that the boy isn’t waking up. Confined within the hidden depths of the Anbu facility, is where Kakashi lies, limbs constricted in chains that are too big for him but still does the job with a few seals.

It is not Obito who Minato sends to watch over the unconscious jinchuuriki, but it is another masked Anbu. Had this been another world, he would regard the boy with the utmost praise and respect, because he is his senpai and can never be anything lower than that.

 ~~Tenzo~~ Kinoe stares at the blue haired boy, because even though that’s all he’s been said to do, there’s something so familiar with this boy that just draws him in.

Obito walks in the ward specified specially for… delicate circumstances, and sits down on the chair, back curved forward and head propped up on arms linked through the intertwine of his fingers.

“Hey Bakashi.” Obito greets his friend as though he was conscious. “How’s it feel to be back huh? I had to drag your sorry ass back to the village because it seems like that stick up your ass never fell out even in your travels.”

Kinoe watches from the shadows, slightly confused because there was no stick anywhere. He’d be able to sense it if it were so, so what was Hou- Obito-senpai talking about?

“Did you know that I’ve kept that promise? I mean you can see it,” if you were awake, “but really I didn’t have to.”

Was he planning on defecting? What was up with these words senpai was saying?

“You didn’t have to make me promise that. There was no point. You’re just so dumb Bakashi, paranoid stick.” He chuckles mirthlessly. “As if I’d leave the village.”

Oh, well that… you know what, this man’s a madman, why’s he even trying to decipher what the hell he’s saying?

“In fact, I should’ve made you promise that, you insufferable prick!” He huffs, and Kinoe muses a thought that maybe this isn’t Obito-senpai, just someone mad enough to henge as his captain. “Can’t believe you left the village. Stupid.”

“Do you know how many people missed you?” Obito’s shoulders are hunched now. “How many people actually wanted to go after you?”

He hears sniffles, and he thinks it would be appropriate for him to leave the man to his privacy, but he’s stationed here and he can’t go against orders from the Hokage. So he watches from the shadows as Obito recounts the past month or two to the boy who pays no mind to the real world.

In the shadows he sits, and smiles only once.

Who was this Gai?

Minato has already sent for Jiraiya’s return. One of the toads, he doesn’t remember because he’d been too busy figuring out how to explain the situation for the Sannin to understand, he only feels slightly guilty for not remembering who he sent, but he hopes that they’ve managed to talk Jiraiya out of his commitment issues and come back to Konoha.

If he wouldn’t stay for Sakumo’s sake, then what reason does he have to stay for? His son? Minato understands his thought process and just why he never stays in the village for long, or at least he hopes he does. He’s probably chipped the surface of it, but either way he hopes he’s gotten the message across.

Kakashi's a jinchuuriki, and has spent the last month roaming around with Kiri’s beast, somehow managing to fend for himself without revealing this fact before Minato’s intervention.

But now he’s in a coma for some reason.

Which is why, he smiles when he sees his sensei appear in a puff of smoke, despite the grim circumstances he’s facing as a freshly minted Hokage.

“Where is he?”

Minato nods to his clone who continues his paperwork in his stead, while he gets up and accompanies his sensei to the deepest wards.

“I’ll explain on the way.”

They reach the ward and he listens to the little Anbu’s report on Obito’s visit, and dismisses him until further notice.

They enter the room and Kakashi is just how he left him. The boy’s hair is splayed all over the cot but some also stubbornly sticks out. The blue dye the boy used was mostly washed out after they cleaned him up, so now it’s mostly silver with a sigh of blue.

They changed him into fresh new garments after cleaning him, complete with a mask (not joined to an undershirt for sealing reasons). Minato had noticed the smudged seals on his arm and had identified one as the summoning seal while the other looked vaguely like a storage seal, albeit smudged. He also noticed three dots reminiscent of the Uchiha tomoe, and that was probably Orochimaru’s doing.

“Show me the seal.”

Minato lifts up Kakashi’s shirt, one lent to him by Obito, and they begin their work.


	2. Forward Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **forward reaction**  
>  /ˈfɔːwəd rɪˈakʃ(ə)n/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _Forward reaction is a reaction in which products are produced from reactants and it goes from left to right in a reversible reaction._

Minato peers down at his student. It’s been weeks since he and Jiraiya worked on the jinchuuriki’s seal. They had Kushina on standby, but thankfully neither the host nor the beast woke up during the process. In fact, Kakashi still hasn’t woken up since they found him in Orochimaru’s lab.

Obito and Rin visit his ward without fail regardless, and it’s heartwarming to see, but heart wrenching to realise that they still have yet to fully reunite. They have yet to tell the others of Kakashi’s return, and now it seems like a good thing considering the boy’s current state of unconsciousness.

For every visit Minato comes, Kakashi’s condition worsens. His complexion pales further from its already ashen state. His hair no longer stands in its stubborn spikes, and instead deflates and falls next to his frame. His small figure, which had grown over the course of his leave, shrinks. It’s a gradual change, but one that Minato wishes to stop.

“He still hasn’t woken up?” He asks the Anbu on guard, Tenzou, who shakes his head.

“It’s been three weeks since he’s been transferred here hokage-sama.” Tenzou reports. “He has yet to wake.”

Minato nods. He needs to do something before the boy’s health deteriorates any further. He proposes that it’s the cursed seal on Kakashi’s neck that’s keeping him unconscious. He’s certain that it’s Orochimaru who placed it, maybe it’s the general ominousity of the seal, or maybe it’s the fact that Obito never identified the seal during his haul.

Either way he needs to decide on what to do with Orochimaru and determine his innocence.

He has a snake to interrogate.

“Do you think Kakashi will wake up?”

Rin blinks. It’s quite out of the blue to talk about Kakashi, especially in public. She looks to Obito, who looks back at her, their shopping bags in his hands.

“Of course he will.” She answers.

He nods and they continue walking their pace, with Rin leading them to a park close by.

“Are you worried Obito?” She asks, and faintly smiles. She never thought she’d see the day that Obito worries about Kakashi. Usually it’s the other way around. “Don’t worry, Kakashi’s as stubborn as you.”

Obito’s face sours, but his worry remains. “I know that his stubborn ass is gonna get back up, it’s just…”

He looks down and Rin softens in sympathy. She interlaces their fingers together, hands bonded together through their own strength and determination. She matches his gaze with her own determined stare. 

“If Kakashi won’t pick himself up, then I will do it for him.” She promises, because that’s her ninja way.

Once his doubt is blinked away, she unclasps her hand from his, and pats his back reassuringly. “Don’t worry Obito. I’m sure he’ll appreciate just how eager you are to confess your undying love to him.”

A second passes.

“What?! Rin!!!”

As offended as his wail was, she laughs because it’s been months since fate has tempted their team apart. It’s been months since Kakashi’s departure, and there’s no way Rin’s letting them apart again. Not if she can help it.

She laughs and drags him back home, to where they will await for their last member.

“Orochimaru,” Minato regarded the sannin carefully, “I’m sure you know why you’re here.”

The snake sannin blinks in mock innocence. “Oh no I don’t sir.” He smiles saccharine. “Can you please explain it to me hokage-sama?”

It takes everything in Minato to not reply ‘I don’t know, can I?’. He stares back at Orochimaru’s expectant gaze. “Not yet.”

He uncurls the scroll in his hands, and watches as the sannin’s eyes light up with recognition. Orochimaru’s lips remain thin as Minato carefully takes every outward reaction into account.

“I don’t seem to recall this particular seal.” Minato treads lightly. “I was wondering that you, a fellow sealmaster, would be able to help me identify it.”

Orochimaru meets his eyes with a thoughtful gaze. He considers the possibilities, and Minato waits for his answer.

“It’s a… cursed seal.” Orochimaru answers. “A curse mark. I was studying them in my lab.”

Minato doesn’t ask who he tried it on, because the answer is there already, tucked deep in the sealed wards of the Anbu compound.

“What does it do?” He asks instead. “How does it come off?”

They stare, Orochimaru’s weary. Weary of a possible ~~and most definite~~ betrayal. Minato’s are weary. Weary with the future of his student, weary with the certain possibility of a traitor with such devastating potential.

They are weary, and that’s what’s keeping them from lashing out in this very instance.

Orochimaru looks down at the seal, and points. “In theory, this part of the seal locks up the user’s chakra coils and instead links the user to the caster’s chakra.”

Minato nods. “Now why would anyone do that?”

“Yes, why would they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I depart~
> 
> You won't see me until Monday because I have a test :( but thankfully it doesn't go into my ATAR so aha I could just fail it and be done with it but my parents will beat me.
> 
> I have one week left of school before holidays!! I'm neither happy nor content, but I'm not like angry or sad about it. Idk, i guess 2020 just got to me lol.
> 
> Anyways, until the next update, stay safe, stay hydrated, stay home!!


	3. Reverse Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **reverse reaction**  
>  /rɪˈvəːs rɪˈakʃ(ə)n/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a reaction where the reactants and products react together to give the reactants back. A and B can react to form C and D or, in the reverse reaction, C and D can react to form A and B._

“Rin.” The hokage starts. “You’re one of the few people trusted with Kakashi’s appearance.”

Rin nods, because even though their relationship is one of a simple teacher and student one, their experiences shared together might as well link them as family from her brother to his sister.

From her father, as is his daughter.

“Yes hokage-sama.”

He continues. “Tonight, 2230, I will meet you, and one other here.”

“Tonight, we wake Kakashi.” He states. “And you will be there on medical standby.”

She nods calmly, contrary to her heart which beats erratically for a miracle.

“Yes, Minato-sensei.”

Usually, in the dead of the night that is 10:30, the streets are silent. Shops have closed up, houses are locked, and children are asleep. That is the civilian world.

In the youthful hours of the night, where the silence lulls the civilian world to an ignorant sleep, the shinobi world thrives. Under the moon’s eyes, covered with a blanket of darkness, the shinobi of the village work with increased efficiency. Without unwanted eyes to witness certain events, they are able to carry out their missions in the innocence of the night.

Inoichi doesn’t know what to expect when he’s called to the hokage’s office, but he’s certain it has something to do with his clan’s ability. So when he finds himself in a room with the hokage and the village’s most capable active medical ninja, he doesn’t know what to expect.

The hokage nods to his student, who nods back and faces Inoichi.

“Inoichi, this is Rin Nohara.” He says. “Rin, this is Inoichi Yamanaka.”

They acknowledge the introductory greeting with a shared nod.

“Rin, you’ll be on medical standby.” She nods. “Inoichi, you’ll be following me.”

They spread themselves around Kakashi in a triangle. On Minato’s end, there’s a tower of books, ink and sealing paper. On Rin’s end, there’s a pile of scrolls, most definitely full of medical supplies.

Inoichi’s end is empty, because even though he was given the basic mission assignment, there was nothing for him to bring. Mental preparation was all the was needed for the mind techniques of the Yamanaka clan.

“Rin.” Minato calls. “I need you to check Kakashi’s health.”

“Mentally or physically?”

“Yes.”

She nods in understanding and kneels beside her former teammate, who was laid atop a blanket on the cold floor of the Anbu compound. Her hands hover over him in a green glow, and they gradually make their way around his body before finally landing on his head, where her face scrunches up in deep concentration.

“His physical health is good, but it's slowly deteriorating.” She reports. “His brain activity is weak, but it’s still there.”

Minato hums. “So he’s basically in a coma.”

“Yeah, basically.” Rin nods.

Minato turns to Inoichi, who already knows at this point what his job will be in this task. “Inoichi, I need you to persuade Kakashi back to the living world.”

“What should I say to him?” Inoichi asks, because the longing in Minato’s eyes tells him so many things. So many messages the man wants to send to his student, both confined to the distant ends of the living world. “What do you want me to tell him?”

Minato rubs his chin in thought. “Tell him to come back home. That everyone misses him dearly.” He meets Inoichi’s eyes with a dangerous blue. “Tell him that if he doesn’t wake, then I’ll wake him up myself.”

Inoichi doesn’t ask how the man plans to wake up the comatose boy, but judging by the scattered sealing supplies he has a hunch. Either way it’s not his business to know. He’s just the messenger in this.

_“Mind Transfer Jutsu!”_

...

From outside the Anbu compound, a man stands hunched, sides flanked by two of his subordinates. He disperses them out into the compound with a nod, and he’s left alone. But no one is truly alone in the shinobi village, which is why he doesn’t acknowledge the Anbu hidden in the shadows.

He poses no danger, especially not his beloved village, so long as no one tempts his power. Which is why he has to take matters into his own hands concerning this new jinchuuriki.

If Minato won’t consult the council about a new weapon, then Danzo won’t consult him regarding Orochimaru’s possible defection.

He walks into the holding cells, where Orochimaru still hasn’t made the move to escape. It’s cute just how loyal the sannin acts around his jailors. He walks up to the cells, and watches as Orochimaru mirrors his stance on the other side of the cell.

“Orochimaru.” His voice is dipped in confidence and certainty. “Traitor to the village.”

Orochimaru’s eyes narrow, but he holds his tongue, and Danzo smirks.

“I have a proposal for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I apologise for uploading this later than I intended. I was gonna upload it yesterday (22/6) but i ended up uploading it on the 23/6 in Australia, so I'm kinda bummed out about that.
> 
> It's 12:30 am right now and I just woke up from my 4 hour nap because my knee started frickin hurting and cramping up because I don't exercise, so I'm kinda in pain but urgh I just need to sleep it off.
> 
> Anyway!!! Life update!! So my school yeah, they don't usually do graduation caps as a thing, so my friend and I researched about it cos they're fucking sexy, and we found them to be around $20 each so like, we gotta get em. We asked out year coordinator and she was fine with it, we just had to ask the Head of Secondary about it and like that's gucci cos I can just bully him into getting our caps for us. Even if he declines, we were planning on buying them anyway as a private thing because I'm not leaving school empty handed >:(
> 
> I only have my diploma left to do now, six whole booklets due by the end of the week :) Haha, I just _had_ to let them stack up. They're pretty big booklets but they're not that hard. Just tiring because of how many there are... but other than that, I have officially finished all of my assessments for this term and basically the next one too!! ^^
> 
> I've also decided to join my school's Homework Club because I get to bully the primary school kiddies for getting questions wrong. So basically it's on Monday arvos and what it basically is is that seniors (yr 12s) help out the juniors (yr 6s) with their homework. Now I'm not good with tutoring people, let alone little kids so I'm gonna have fun bullying the little rats :))))
> 
> Now that that's done, stay safe kiddies!! Stay hydrated and uh, do your thing!!! <3 <3 <3


	4. Intermolecular Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **intermolecular attraction**  
>  /ˌɪntəməˈlɛkjʊlə əˈtrakʃ(ə)n/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _forces that exist between molecules_

Inoichi blinks.

He’s seen many mindscapes before. Healthy ones, broken ones, ones beyond repair. You wouldn’t know the person’s state of mind until you reached the inner depths of the mindscape (unless it was broken beyond repair, then the whole mindscape was shattered).

So when all he sees is a library, he thinks ‘Oh, right. Child genius,’.

He lets his subconscious wander around to find the librarian (most likely Kakashi).

He picks up a book called ‘Team 7’, and he wonders why the boy has a whole book dedicated to a certain team. Surely he wasn’t _that_ interested in the team the Sannin’s were in? He’d have thought it’d be called ‘Team Minato’ or something. What was so important about Team 7 that it’s got a whole book dedicated to it?

Scratch that, what made them so precious to Kakashi? He muses the possibility of the cold genius taking a team under his wing in his travels.

Without any further ado, he opens the book and stares at the blond child in orange, pink haired girl in red and the Uchiha in blue.

Who was that Sakumo look-alike?

“Maa, I didn’t realise trespassers were here.” A man, the one in the picture he realises, gives him a shallow eye smile.

The man peers down at the book Inoichi has in his hands and shakes his head. “Ah, that tale. Quite a tragic but heartwarming one.” He snatches the book out of Inoichi’s hands without hesitation and plops an orange book instead.

“Now this one is the one I’d recommend!” Inoichi looks down and reads the title ‘Make Out Paradise’?

Why was there an old pervert in Kakashi’s mind? 

“Uhm!” He looks up to call the man only to find him gone. “Huh, so he wasn’t the librarian.”

“Nope!” Another man, older than the first with a different vest appeared.

He feels a presence behind him, and makes a move to turn but he’s held in place by a blade to his neck. He hears breathing on his ear and he hears the warning behind the voice and mask (where silver spikes out).

“Who are you and how did you get here?”

He draws out his chakra and forces the library to dissolve. Finally, Inoichi’s out of Kakashi’s mind games and meets an Uchiha instead.

“Ah, I was wondering when Bakashi was gonna get caught.” The man in torn robes mutters to himself. “Hello, I’m the voice that haunts Kakashi.” The man snickers. “ Haha, no. I’m just some leftover chakra from the sharingan I donated to this brat.”

Inoichi groans at the incoming headache, because he can only imagine the shit he signed up for when he agreed to the hokage’s mission assignment.

“Uchiha-san.” Inoichi rubs the bridge of his nose. “Do you know where Kakashi- the _real_ one is?”

The Uchiha seems to twitch at his title, but Inoichi pays no mind because he’s got a headache to nurse and a message to send to a (broken? Deranged? Psychotic, yeah that’s the word) child.

“So formal.” He snorts, but his discomfort remains in his tense shoulders. “ _Please,_ back when I was a famous war criminal I was called Tobi or Madara.”

Inoichi groans harder as he presses his finger in deeper circles. Kami, just what the _fuck_ was Kakashi up to?

“But you know, I think that it’d be fitting for you to call me by the name our village knew me by.” He smiles, and it’s ominous in the way it makes Inoichi’s heart sink and mind blank.

“The name’s Obito.”

What the _fuck_ was Kakashi smoking?

Laid on the floor beside Kakashi was Inoichi. Minato sits beside the man’s form while Rin sits between the two unconscious figures by the head, hands hovering over their faces to confirm their mental activities. Rin’s eyes suddenly fly open and that’s the only warning Minato gets before he sees Inoichi sit up in a flurry of movement.

“Inoichi what happened?” Minato asks, worried for the apparent headache Inoichi’s currently massaging away.

“Your student’s insane.” He says. “I haven’t even gotten to his mindscape and he’s already got me this tired from his mind games.”

Minato doesn’t try to understand what he means. Instead, he just gives Inoichi a meaningful look, which elicits a sigh from him.

“I get that he’s your student and all, but I think his trip blew his head in.” He says but the Look intensifies, and suddenly he’s saddled with another Look, this one more emotional and garnered more sympathy from him.

Curse Rin for siding with her sensei for something so frustrating.

With one last sigh, he hesitatingly raises his hands.

“Mind transfer jutsu!”

He enters Kakashi’s mindscape, or well, the border between his true mindscape and the outward projection of it. He sees the Uchiha again- Obito or whatever.

“Oh, you’re back.” He says. “I never realised the asshole was this interesting.”

Inoichi has no time for games and headaches, so he draws chakra from his body and strips away the defences of Kakashi’s mindscape. The deluded Obito melts away with a parting wave, and in his place is Kakashi.

Kakashi, the teen traveller, famed son of the White Fang and Konoha’s genius Hatake. He reaches just above Inoichi’s chin in height, and he wears the vest of the old man in the library, and the mask of the assassin whose tanto would have sliced Inoichi’s own neck in one swift motion.

Kakashi stands, his arm outstretched with several seals scribbled onto the arm without an armguard, while the other arm points out to him, a lightning blade ready to defend despite the mindscape reality. He stands, arm outstretched to defend something, but Inoichi can’t help but notice that behind Kakashi’s tiny figure, is the one and only Sanbi, locked and chained up so tightly that one would think he was immobilised dead.

The Sanbi, who glares despite the bindings on his neck and the chains on his body. The Sanbi, who despite all odds landed in Konoha instead of whatever village it was meant to be in.

The Sanbi, who despite being such a magnificent beast high in respect, was being protected by Kakashi like a comrade.

“Maa.” Kakashi’s tone suggests a smile, but his posture doesn’t relax one bit. “I guess you got lost on the road of life too right? Inoi- Yamanaka-san?”

Inoichi raises his arms in surrender. He’s here to convince, not to attack.

“How about we talk this out Hatake-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I've got some real tea to spill.
> 
> Basically we're starting a fucking revolt. Some rat in my grade sabotaged the whole grade's learning experience and her parents threatened the teacher we fucking need in Yr 12 (to ask about life lessons and stuff) with a lawsuit, and tried to get her husband (the head of the subject she taught) fired.
> 
> So anyways, I know the girl behind it, but I don't think she knows that half the grade knows it was her. She's literally playing it off like she didn't just try to get the woman fired.
> 
> I had written a whole fat ass paragraph on the scenario but I didn't want to dump my baggage here so I deleted most of the details lol.
> 
> Anyways!!! Yay! I updated before my bedtime! I had come back from one of my diploma lessons (that go until after school) and like I'm exhausted, but I really wanted to upload this chapter today so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Until next time, stay safe and hydrated!!! Ily <3


	5. Dipole-dipole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dipole-dipole**  
>  /ˈdʌɪpəʊl ˈdʌɪpəʊl/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _partially positively charged part of a molecule interacts with the partially negatively charged part of the neighboring molecule_

“So,” Kakashi asks, his voice husked by the hound mask on his face, “what was it you wanted to talk about Yamanaka-san?”

Despite Kakashi lowering his arm down, Inoichi knows that this wasn’t a sign of a friendship or a truce. No, he could still see the small sparks on his arm, and the flexed fingers lowered as they hover over his tanto.

He has one chance at this, and Inoichi knows that failure is not an option. He must read carefully, lest risk getting kicked out and essentially forcing Minato to deal with his failure.

“Hatake-san.” He starts, and realises that this isn’t the correct approach. “Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi perks up in interest at the change in his title. Good, he’s interested.

“Minato-sama and Rin are outside right now.” He says. “I only come with a message and a warning from both of them.”

Kakashi loosens his stance, and Inoichi drops his surrender. They’re making progress. Let’s keep this ball rolling.

“Either you let me help you wake up, or hokage-sama will wake you up himself.”

He finds his answer in the realm of the living, where he sees Minato reach for his ink. He shakes his head and Minato seals the deal and unrolls a sealing scroll.

But before Minato can get to work, Rin stops him, her hand resting on the scroll while her eyes plead to Inoichi.

“Take me with you.”

Inoichi sighs insufferably. Third time’s the charm he supposes.

Kakashi expels his unwanted guest from his mind and slides down to the floor of his mindscape in relief. He relaxes his control over his mind and the devastated Land of Fire returns back from the blank emptiness of white.

He gets back up and walks to Isobu, who sighs.

“Kakashi you should’ve just gone back.” The turtle scolds. “At least then you’d establish a better connection with your team.”

Kakashi shakes his head and takes off his Anbu mask, revealing his trademark mask covering the lower half of his face. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “That wouldn’t get you out of these chains though.”

Isobu glares at him, but it’s soft and not at all mean. “Save yourself first Kakashi.”

“I’ve already lost my comrades.” He retaliates. “I won’t lose another one.”

“You have a chance to save those comrades.” Isobu reminds. “So why don’t you leave me here to rot like all the other jailors?”

Kakashi softens and he reminds himself that he’s dealing with a young beast, one of the youngest of Kurama’s siblings, and frankly one of the most timid. He needs to practice patience, just like he did with Gai.

“Because you’re my comrade too Isobu.” Kakashi rests his hand on a clamp restraining his guest. “Besides, we’ve been through so much together. I can’t just lose you to another seal.”

They share another tender moment in one another’s presence, Kakashi leaning against Isobu’s towering form while the beast tries his best to reciprocate his affections for the boy.

They are interrupted by the stubborn disturbance that was Inoichi. So as Kakashi turns around to mouth the man off, he is caught off guard by her.

“Kakashi!” It’s Rin.

Rin, or at least the older version she would have grown into had he not killed her. Rin, his teammate, beloved by everyone in his squad, and the link between them all. Rin, the reason the team fell apart, the reason her boys succumbed to darkness.

Rin, the reason he relapsed back into the dark eras of his child. The reason he’s a failure.

His failures come back to haunt him, and snatch control out of his hands, forcing him to relive the worst ends of his childhood.

His arm reaches out to the girl in front of him, and he can feel her blood coating his arm, her deathly eyes staring into Obito’s and the ghostly crackle of chidori. The phantom doesn’t let up its image and despite having gotten over it in the past, tears make their appearance anyways.

“Ka… ka… shi.”

He cries, because this was his reality. He failed her. He failed him. He failed Minato-sensei. He failed his father. He failed himself.

He’s beyond trash.

Lost in his own nightmares, he does not see the horror etched in the two intruders’ faces, nor does he realise the fact that he no longer has control over his mindscape.

Exhausted from his trauma, he falls to his knees and he’s back in his fallen village. He hears gasps, but he only notices the ringing that obnoxiously claws at his ears.

He turns to Isobu, and leans his head against his leg, grounding him back to the present.

He forgets about the intruders, and instead focuses on freeing his tenant. After all, he doesn’t need to know Rin’s confusion and horror.

“He’s broken.” Inoichi says. “I’d say broken beyond repair. However, he seems to have been healing his own mental wounds just fine.”

Minato nods, and he sneaks a glance at Rin who continues to calm her breathing and heartbeat. He continues the conversation with Inoichi instead. “What did Kakashi say?”

“It’s more of what he didn’t say.” He deflects. “He has trauma Minato-sama. Trauma that haunted him just then.”

Minato raises a brow. “So the reason he’s in a coma is because his trauma is what’s keeping him there?”

Inoichi shakes his head, but it’s Rin who answers in his stead.

“Sensei, he looked really sad.” She says. “In his nightmare, I-” She cuts off, unable to hold herself together.

Rin continues in another way, “He had this look… fear, sadness, anxiety… it was everything you’d get from a traumatic episode.”

Silence follows, so she continues. “Once the nightmare ended, he went to the sanbi and just… leaned on it.” Her face twists in confusion. “It didn’t even attack him or anything. He just leaned on it and it just let him.”

“I think what she’s trying to say is that Kakashi and the sanbi have already developed a close relationship with one another.” Inoichi cuts in. “And perhaps that’s the reason why Kakashi’s staying in his mindscape with it instead.”

Minato lets out a deep and heavy sigh.

“I guess a truce is in order then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hewwo!!!
> 
> I finished my first semester (second term) of school!!! So I now have a two week holiday, however I won't be posting until Tuesday because I have to binge my diploma booklets so I possibly might not answer your comments, but I will read them!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, I made a card for the teacher and all the girls the teacher taught signed it and the girls also bought her a mug that had her name printed on and a specialised message. It was so cute. We had her today and it was so sad because she gave us chocolates and my heart just started crying because even though we're not close I'm still gonna miss her. :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope that by the time the next update comes out I'll actually be resting and having a holiday and finally binge writing this story. So far I've written 14 chapters and I have a vague plan on where it's heading :)
> 
> Until next time, stay safe, stay hydrated, stay loved and see you then!!!! <3 <3 <3


	6. Hydrogen Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hydrogen bond**  
>  /ˈhʌɪdrədʒ(ə)n bɒnd/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _where the (electronegative) hydrogen atom of one H2O molecule is electrostatically attracted to the (electropositive) oxygen atom of an adjacent water molecule._

“Again?”

Inoichi stares at the man supposedly Obito. His flat tone was clearly unimpressed by his presence once again.

“Last time.” He says. “Once more and you won’t have to see me for a while.”

Obito’s lone brow perks in curiosity at his wording, but makes no note of it. He just sighs. “You can take it from here then.”

The white plane of nothingness dissolves into the flattened earth, and he sees Kakashi, who lays on top of the sanbi’s head, clearly worn out. The boy lifts his head up, his eyes narrowed in a weak glare directed at Inoichi. “You’re back.”

Inoichi notes his dry tone, but gives no care. “Don’t kick me out yet.”

Kakashi lets himself roll off the beast’s head and makes his way to Inoichi. “And just why shouldn’t I?” He glares up at Inoichi, and narrows his eyes in search of something past the man’s shoulders. “Is she here?”

He assumes ‘she’ means Rin, so he shakes his head. “Rin’s with Minato-sama right now.”

Kakashi gives a slight nod. “Talk.”

“You’re close with the beast.” Inoichi notes. “You’re trying to break him out.”

The boy huffs and crosses his arms, but he says nothing to deny nor confirm his accusation.

“If you let me wake you up now, hokage-sama will loosen the seal.” He lets his eyes flash in warning. “If not, then hokage-sama will wake you up himself and detain you as an enemy ninja.”

Kakashi hums as though he hasn’t already made his decision. Inoichi watches as the boy sneaks a glance at his tenant restricted in chains, and he comes to the conclusion that his work won’t match up to a master sealer, no matter how many sealing books he reads.

With a heavy sigh, the boy uncrosses his arms and says with much bitter distaste, “Fine.”

Inoichi curves his lips in a small smile as he feels the mindscape mold into his control. He lets the mindscape dissolve into a white plane of nothingness, and takes Kakashi’s hand in his.

“Come, it’s time to go home now.”

Orochimaru stares at the hunched man in front of him. The man offers much but has yet to name what he wants. A shady deal but that’s precisely exactly what Orochimaru is.

“I must travel somewhere soon.” Danzō says. “You will stay here and supervise my agents.”

Orochimaru raises a brow. Isn’t it a little too early for him to trust Orochimaru with his minions?

“Of course, you’re only going to be the figurehead in this.” Danzō continues. “My agents are able to manage themselves.”

Orochimaru’s confusion only grows, but he has an inkling to the direction the man is heading. “Then what shall I do in this script?”

Danzō smirks. “Don’t you want to continue your experimentation?”

Ah, he understands now.

“You will be here in the village in my place. That way you can continue with your work even under Minato’s watch.”

The sannin nods. “Which will then disprove any doubt of me betraying the village.”

Their eyes glint in mutual understanding.

“I will be sending word of you to hokage-sama.” Danzō says, splitting paths from the sannin. “Good words will surely bring you up to his good graces.”

They split paths and Orochimaru ponders what his next move shall be. All he knows is that he has to slip out of the village quickly and quietly. His truce with Danzō is unstable at best, and he doesn’t want to tangle himself up in village affairs. Those are always so damn messy.

He sighs, all he wanted to do was continue his studies. How the hell did it lead to all this?

The first thing Kakashi sees is nothing. The room is lit just enough to see movement, but dim enough to blur certain details. The second thing he sees is a shock of yellow hair, and he scrunches up his eyes in a groan.

“Kakashi? Can you hear me?” He hears Rin’s gentle voice and he peeks an eye open. He recognises her brown hair and purple markings, her sweet eyes and even sweeter smile.

He cries. Oh kami he’s missed her so much.

“Kakashi! Are you in pain?” Her voice is frantic and he cries even harder because she’s alive. “Where does it hurt?”

Kakashi shakes his head, which is a difficult feat lying down. He doesn’t trust his throat to speak, so he just wipes away his tears, which takes a while considering how weak he is from all the things he’s been through in this new timeline. He doesn’t bother attempting to sit up, and just stares at the shadows dancing on the ceiling.

“Kakashi.” He hears a cool voice call his attention, and his eyes snap to Minato’s face, cold and hard.

But his serious composure breaks and he smiles the fondest smile Kakashi has ever seen since his reanimation and the world is bright as Minato glows in happiness.

“Welcome home.”

Kakashi tears up once again. He’s _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sgrjdthgbdiom
> 
> I haven't finished the booklets but I cannot be fucked :(
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for your generous words, they're so kind it's actually like so damn heartwarming.
> 
> I'm gonna head out now and continue working... yay(!)
> 
> ~~But seriously, y'all're so kind, it makes me tear up~~


	7. Dispersion forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dispersion forces**  
>  /dɪˈspəːʃ(ə)n fɔːs/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _the weakest of the intermolecular forces and exist between all types of molecules, whether ionic or covalent—polar or nonpolar_

Moved to an actual hospital ward, Kakashi lays in the cot, staring at the ceiling he’s gotten too familiar with. Even in this universe he’s forced through to horror that is hospitals.

He breathes a sigh, and he perks up at the slide of the door, followed by the shuffle of feet. He opens his eyes and sees Minato’s blue. The man helps him sit up on the cot, adjusting it so he can sit upright. Once Kakashi is sat up, Minato sits down on the chair beside him.

Finally face to face with his runaway student, Minato takes this time to notice the little details that escaped him before.

Kakashi’s hair grew longer, and without the support of a headband or a mask, it swept across his head in curved spikes of silver. His face is more youthful, he notes, his eyes in a constant curve, either from boredom or content. It’s curved in a facade, and when he smiles with his eyes it is pained and heavy, but relief lines the curl of his lips.

He also grew in height, now actually reaching Minato’s nose despite his droopy hair. He’s leaner, but the muscles on his arms are still defined even after a coma. His gaze wanders from one side to the other, taking in the miniscule differences in the skin between them. Where the left side was smooth, the right was wrinkled in the way paper would be after crumpled and smoothed out.

Kakashi watches his sensei take in his features. He tries his best not to squirm under his roaming stare, but he eventually interrupts, “What’s gonna happen to me now Hokage-sama?”

Minato winces at the title, and inwardly so does Kakashi. “Ah, none of that formality Kakashi.” He smiles. “You may have gone missing, but you’re still my student.”

Kakashi nods hesitantly, though he understands where the man was coming from. Heck, he probably had the same response to Sasuke’s return (though it was short lived).

“Now, about your situation.” He takes a deep breath. “I can’t fully take off that curse seal on your neck, but I can minimise its effect on you.”

Kakashi nods, he expected as much. Even in the future, the cursed seals weren’t known because of how easy it was to take off. It had taken a seal master a week of continuous study before the seal could be taken off. Naruto had been elated once he did, and it had been one of the achievements Kakashi brought up to the council when he was recommending Naruto for the hokage position.

“While the curse seal is still free, you won’t be able to access your chakra.” Minato blinks. “Scratch that, you will be able to access your chakra but there will be severe consequences.”

Kakashi winces at the memory. “Right.”

“Since you can’t access your chakra without severe repercussions, you won’t be able to fight or defend yourself.” He explains. “Which means you will be taken off duty.”

Kakashi nods, it’s numb but it’s not like he’s gonna let it get to him. He’ll do whatever he damn wants.

“Of course, since you became a nukenin in a time of war, you will be supervised under a close eye.” Minato continues. “However, since you’ve been compliant since your detainment, you’ll be able to move around in the village.”

Kakashi sighs. As free as that sounds, he knows that Anbu will be tailing his every move. He won’t be able to exterminate Danzō this way, nor will he be able to coerce the Uchiha out of their asses.

“Hound,” Minato calls, “you can come in now.”

Kakashi’s breath hitches. _Oh fuck._

“Hound here will be your personal escort.” He motions his hand to the masked teen next to him. “But of course, I’m sure you’ve already figured out who he really is.”

Hound takes off his mask, and all Kakashi sees is an orange swirl and red clouds. The man takes off his mask and reveals the unscarred face of Obito Uchiha, both eyes intact with no rings rippled on his eyes.

“Hey Bakashi.” He sees the bright smile of Obito Uchiha, clad in Anbu gear. “Missed me?”

He sees Obito Uchiha, the star that lost hope, and fell for the moon. The star that fell and became a shooting star, Tobi.

He smiles. “Brat.”

...

Standing at the gates, Orochimaru accepts the letter gracing him by councilman Danzō. He doesn’t bid the man farewell, because this is a mere front they must put up to convince bystanders in order to continue their separate ways.

Orochimaru is aware of the Anbu hidden in different locations around him, and Danzō knows but doesn’t acknowledge them. He just gives him the scroll with a hard stare. Orochimaru reads the man’s eye wearily.

_‘Play your cards well.’_

He doesn’t need an old man telling him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 9 hours late with when I was planning on updating, so I thoroughly apologise for my shitty time management ;;
> 
> Honestly, your patience with my rat update schedule is astounding and just !!!! Thank you so much for tolerating this terrible author and this self-indulging story. You are all actually the best- don't let anyone, especially yourself or the rats tell you otherwise. I love you all <3
> 
> Anyways, my diploma yeah. So I managed to complete 1 booklet and half of two booklets and I just had mental breakdowns after that. So I came to the diploma day and the teacher's like 'Okay guys I want this booklet (7th) in by the end of today' and my stressed ass honestly just started breaking down in the last 10 minutes because I still had the assessments and other questions left. So I was ready to Commit Die but then _he didn't take it?????_ He was just like 'Look what you can achieve if you just focused on the booklet'. The betrayal I felt when I realised that he was just taking the piss left me numb.
> 
> I think 2020's just not it. But fuck that, 2020's MY bitch- my report card said so!! :D
> 
> Anyways I picked up two new hobbies to add to my collection- crochet and knitting. I'm currently in my art and knitting phase of my hobbies. I'm trying to force myself to pick up writing as the third hobby again, but my hands said knit even though my brain's saying fanfiction. Smh.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting this rat!!! I could honestly just UGH idk what to say guys. Thank you so damn much <3 <3 <3


	8. Intramolecular Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **intramolecular attraction**  
>  /ˌɪntrəməˈlɛkjʊlə əˈtrakʃ(ə)n/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _forces that hold atoms together within a molecule_

“Hey Kakashi.” Obito says. “How’s it feel back in the village?”

Kakashi hums. “Trapped.”

“Well yeah, but that’s your own fault asshole.” Obito replies, pushing the wheelchair his friend is bound to.

“You could’ve just stayed in the village instead of running off to your _‘road of life’_ shtick you’ve got going.” He huffs. “But nooo! You decide to play antihero and run away from home!”

Kakashi sighs. “I knew what I was getting into when I ran, but I didn’t expect to get kidnapped.”

They stop mid walk, and he feels Obito hover to his side.

“You are a child!”

Right. Regardless, he shrugs off Obito’s exclamation. In the ninja world, death waits for no one. Especially children.

“So?” He challenges, and it’s as if they’re children again, bantering the most stupid of things.

Obito just throws his hands up in irritation, but goes back to wheeling Kakashi through the village.

Currently, they were headed to Rin and Obito’s abode. He had insisted on staying in a hotel, after all he had enough money after completing several A-ranked missions in his travels. It’s not like he was gonna go spend all his money on dumb souvenirs.

But no, they were insistent; bullying him with petty remarks to blatant threats and blackmail. And so here he was, bound to this dumb wheelchair because his dumb legs won’t work because of the stupid coma the stupid snake man sent him into.

So yeah, maybe it’s fair to doubt the abilities of a crippled boy with his own wellbeing, but still, he’s independent enough to be able to care and manage himself.

They reach a humble house in the residential area. It’s small enough to fit a quaint household, but big enough to not be suffocating. The door stands in front of him, black and tall. On it, there are three pictures, clan logos.

The Uchiha fan, the Nohara stripes and the Hatake diamond.

Obito wheels him in before he can ask.

“I’ll run a bath for you.” He says as he manoeuvres around the halls of the house.

He leaves Kakashi in an empty room only furnished with a bed and a closet. His room, according to the sign on the door.

“I’ll be back brat.” He ruffles his hair, and leaves Kakashi to his thoughts.

 _‘Isobu.’_ He calls, and slips out of consciousness.

Rin hums a simple tune as she looks over the medical supplies of the hospital. She checks off the items from her list and writes a few points concerning certain things on her mind. She hands the clipboard over to the front office, who thanks her.

“Anytime!” She sings. “I’m happy that the hospital’s still running smoothly even after Tsunade’s leave.”

The secretary sighs in relief. “Honestly it’s only still smooth sailing because of you and Biwako-sama.” And the girl flashes a smile. “Now go! You can leave it to me Rin-senpai!”

Rin giggles and waves the girl, her most promising apprentice, a goodbye and slips out of the hospital doors with practised ease. She walks through the village path with a skip in her step and a glow to her smile.

She greets the civilians with a smile and chirps a “Hello!”. They reply with a smile and wave, brightening the glow of happiness illuminated on her face.

“Rin!” She hears the cry of Youth, and suddenly the only thing in her view is a chaos of green and the shiny smile of Gai.

“Gai!” She smiles. “Hello!”

He shines his teeth. “Rin! I see you have been blessed with a fountain of Youth!” He begins to tear up. “It fills my heart with joy as I see Youth radiate from such a Youthful person!”

She doesn’t pay attention to his ramblings. She just shines brighter in his already bright presence. He clasps his hand on her shoulder and somehow blinds literally everyone out of existence.

“Rin, I am so proud to see you embrace your Springs of Youth!” He cries. “If only my rival were to witness it! He’d be overjoyed just as I!”

Rin only smiles brighter. “I’m sure he would.”

The only thought she has is just how the hell she’s gonna get out of this situation without slipping Kakashi’s state. So she patiently waits as Gai continues to wail.

Obito walks out of the bathroom and into the hallway in thought.

He had been covering Rin’s duty in the past week. Her original mission had been to look after Kushina-nee and monitor her pregnancy, however since the arrival of Kakashi, the unstable jinchuuriki, her role had been temporarily handed over to Obito.

Now that she has been relieved of Kakashi’s coma, their jobs have been swapped once more, which was a relief on Obito’s end. Dealing with a pregnant woman whose temper is an unpredictable landmine does not pair well with his brash personality.

As much as he loved Minato-sensei for being such a great paternal figure, he just doesn’t think he has it in him to deal with another one of Kushina’s emotional explosions.

So he walks with cheer, and rounds the doorframe to Kakashi’s room. “Hey Bakashi I’ve got your bath runn-“

There on his seat was Kakashi, curled in on himself. Limp and cold, but thankfully alive and breathing.

He sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. Why can’t his teammate go a day without leaving him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I read through this chapter again to fix things up, I'm literally like "Wow wtf I wrote this so long ago". It's honestly such a trip every time I read through these chapters because the chapter I'm writing as of present are so far progressed in the plot, so I'm just like "Damn, I forgot I wrote this detail" and I just end up rewriting parts of the future chapters because I forgot details lol.
> 
> You won't see Gai again for a long time lol. As much as I love him and his interaction with Kakashi in the past world, I kinda need Kakashi to develop his relationship with the others before he can confront something that directly links him back to the other world.
> 
> Anyways, I'm currently struggling with the current chapter I'm writing. Like, it's so bad with how it's progressing- too fast and too abrupt. But the thing is, the way I wrote it is in character however it just irks me how quick it's going or just how smooth sailing it is for this particular character.
> 
> I also realise that as I add new details within the new chapters, I need to go back to the older chapters to see if they make sense and flows correctly, however I only look back on older chapters when I'm updating, so like ehehe ;; Please don't come at me when details are missing or when shit don't make sense. I know that it's a sad excuse for terrible writing, but fuck bro, juggling these details with my shitty memory is a damn sport. Where's my medal >:((((((((((
> 
> Anyways, I'm a day late in this update because yesterday I went to the beach. Frickin hell- the beach. In WINTER. And what's worse is that I was dumb enough to wear a frickin dress there- the BEACH, in WINTER. That place is windy as shit on a good day- fuck bro I was so dumb. But anyways I brought my camera and took some rad pics of it and some birds I may or may not draw in the near future.
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter was updated on my older laptop because my mother took my work laptop and phone so uh, if anything's wack or missing a letter, then it's because of this stupid laptop's keyboard. And also because I type really fast really lightly (because I'm used to my work laptop).
> 
> I apologise for all the baggage I keep dumping in these notes. Ehehe... I'll try my best to keep things sorta professional but mainly casual here. I'll keep my problems in my social media- which if you want to hmu, check them out :)
> 
> Anyways, until next time, stay safe, stay hydrated, stay entertained. Bye bye!!!! <3 <3 <3


	9. Ionic Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ionic bonding**  
>  /ʌɪˈɒnɪk ˈbɒndɪŋ/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _a transfer of an electron; one atom gains an electron while one atom loses an electron._

“Isobu.”

The turtle blinks down at the small boy from where his head stands stiff- bounded by the metal restricting him. “Kakashi.”

Kakashi breathes heavily as he runs over to his friend. “Isobu- I- I’m sorry. He- he still hasn’t-”

“Shinobi-san.” Isobu cuts him off. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Kakashi tugs at the chain on the turtle’s foot. “I promised that you’d be free- not chained up!”

“It’s out of your control Kakashi.” Isobu continues. “You did your best, and you’re still continuing to do your best.”

“But it’s not enough!” Kakashi proceeds to punch the restraints with frustrated fists. “It’s never enough!”

“Shinobi-san--”

“I told you- it’s Kakashi!” Kakashi corrects. “Dammit even when I’m trying to make things right, it always ends up going so wrong one way or another!”

“Kakashi.” Isobu calls. “Those who break the rules are trash.”

“But those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.” Kakashi recites. “Wha-?”

“Exactly.” Isobu smiles from his height. “Now, what is the most important rule for a shinobi to follow?”

Kakashi’s eyes so blank as the rules ingrained deep within his heart are recited. “Rule no. 4: A shinobi must always put the mission first.”

“Uh huh, now what’s your mission?”

“To…” Kakashi hesitates. “To change the circumstances of this timeline to avoid the tragedies of the last.”

“And what are you doing instead?”

“I’m- I’m-”

“You’re prioritising my comfort and safety over your mission.” Isobu answers. “You’re doing your best Kakashi. I’m not faulting you for what’s out of your grasp.”

“But-”

“Kakashi.” Isobu stops him sternly. “Please stop being so hard on yourself.” He softens. “Go, make the most of your time here.”

“I-” He pauses at Isobu’s warning look. “Okay.”

The turtle smiles gently, before kicking the boy out of his mindscape.

Inwardly, he hopes that the Yellow Flash is kind enough to loosen these chains from him. If not, then he hopes that Kakashi enjoys his time in the village before Isobu forces himself out and fucks shit up for the present Hokage.

...

Kakashi blinks his eyes open to another ceiling. He scrambles to remember what Isobu has told him, but he comes up blank. He only remembers that Isobu kept cutting him off most of the time- brat.

He sighs and rolls his head to the side to look at the time but instead finds the sleeping face of his teammate. He reaches out to rub off the wrinkled scar that lines his entire right, only to destroy the illusion cast upon himself by his past life.

A hand wraps itself around his before he can rest it by his side. His eyes trail up to meet his captor.

“Good morning Kakashi.” He sees Rin’s face aglow with happiness or something akin to it, her eyes warm with fondness and her hand soft and gentle.

“I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep princess.” Her eyes crinkle dangerously and her grasp on his hand tightens. “Because you’ve worried us all to hell.”

Her other hand flies up, and if she’s anything like Sakura, he knows the damage that could be unleashed. With instincts honed by past trauma, his hand shoots up to catch her’s, but with communication having been cut off from his body for a long time, his body is slow to catch up with his thoughts and fails to stop her attack.

He watches her hand land and prepares for the incoming blow. Instead, he feels a light but cool pressure on his arm. A refreshing wave of cool breeze spread throughout his body from that pressure point, and he looks up from his defensive squeeze and sees Rin’s blue chakra envelope her hands.

“Idiot Kakashi.” She whispers. “We missed you so much.”

Kakashi stays quiet as Rin’s chakra continues to spread around his body, healing it with a blue glow. She heals in silence, but her heavy disposition is so evidently discomforting that he shifts on the bed.

She finishes checking him up. “Welcome back Kakashi-kun.”

He nods and she releases her hold on him. 

“Obito ran a bath for you, but last I checked it went cold.” She picks herself up and dusts off her apron. “I’ll go heat it back up.”

Before she leaves, she sneaks one last smile at him. “Wake up Obito if you need anything.”

He lingers on the doorframe she disappeared from, and his eyes trail down to stare at Obito, tempted to wake him up to make him a sandwich. He decides not to, and instead focuses on ingraining this pure image of this world’s Obito into his mind.

...

“I’m home!” Minato calls from the entryway as he slips off his sandals.

Kushina peeks her head out. “Minato! Welcome home!”

Minato makes his way to their living room, Hokage coat and his jounin vest hung up on the hooks by their shoe rack. He sits on the couch and lets the stress of the day clear away from his mind.

Kushina places a cup of tea on the coffee table, which had wisps of steam dragged through the air in a trail of fresh brewed tea. He picks it up and blows on it, the steam curls out but continues to flail about in a stream of heat.

He takes a sip and breathes the heat out and allows it to circulate through his body, loosening his tensed muscles and relieving him of the day’s stress. His wife sits next to him, her own cup curled in her hands, softly blowing on it before following suit.

“How was your day Minato-kun?” Kushina inquires with a smile. “I’m sure that the hat made you such a busy man now. Paperwork and all ya know?”

He smiles at her jest. “Eh it was the same.” He places a hand on her abdomen. “How is the baby?”

Her eyes soften at the sight of her husband, the Hokage, one of the greatest shinobi, show so much compassion and love for their unborn child. For him to show so much vulnerability in front of her makes her heart melt and smile.

“Maa, he’s already kicking ya know! He’s got the combined stubbornness of me and you!” She grins a shit-eating smile.

Minato furrows a brow. “Isn’t it too early for the baby to be kicking?” He looks up to meet her eyes. “Also, you already know the gender?”

“Pfft! Not yet. Rin-chan reckons that the baby’s still too young for one of those checkups.” She laughed. “Nah, it’s mother’s intuition ya know!”

She glows in a way that Minato guesses is a glow unique to pregnant women. Either that or he scored real good and married a goddess, or even an angel- even though her temperament is nothing angelic. She laughs and it’s so bright he forgets all his worries as Hokage, as a father, as her husband, as Minato. 

“Are you alright?” He sits up but lets his hand rest on the slight bump on her stomach. “The whole rescue mission didn’t disrupt the pregnancy or anything right?”

She waves him off. “Pshhhht! Do you know who you’re talking to?”

He smiles softly and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

She snorts. “Sap.”

“Hey you married this sap!”

“Doesn’t make you any less of a sap.” She grins cheekily.

He sighs and decides that whatever problems today have had can be resolved later. Tonight is for his family. Tomorrow is for his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've fucked up the titles because I was using a different website for the bonds but then now I used KhanAcademy and I realise that I've mixed the intra and intermolecular bonds/forces with each other so now it's all jumbled up lol. I'll fix it later, but as you can see, I'm not exactly a diligent student when it comes to chemistry lol.
> 
> Moving on. So since Rin is like an expert in healing and shit, I reckon that she’d have such a fine chakra control that she can do a reverse Sakura punch. 
> 
> Basically instead of releasing her built up chakra at a fixed point when punching, the chakra she releases is converted to healing chakra which can heal the minor surface wounds of the person she’s punching.
> 
> Of course, I don’t think this is a real jutsu, but if it were, then it’d take some hella fine chakra control- which, with Rin’s adequate chakra capacity and her already developed knowledge in the medical field, I reckon that she’d be able to master- or at least use this jutsu.
> 
> After all she’s solely a medic nin now, specialising in medicine and shit that’s healing related. Who knows, maybe she’ll even specialise in healing seals… wink wink nudge nudge *whispers* _future chapter tings_ *winks*
> 
> Anyways, I probably won't update until hmmm.... four days? This chapter was long- well longer than what I'm used to. So I'll probably let this chapter simmer before I release the next one, so until then, stay loved, stay adored, stay entertained, stay safe and stay hydrated! Bye bye <3!!!!!!!!


	10. Covalent bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **covalent bond**  
>  /kəʊˈveɪl(ə)nt 'bɒnd/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _chemical bonds formed by the sharing of electrons between atoms, producing a molecule._

Kakashi grumbles under his breath. He had insisted on taking a bath without help, and had tried to reassure his (teammates? Captors?) caretakers that he was fine and could handle himself.

Rin’s disbelieving stare was all that Obito needed to push through and manhandle Kakashi into the bath. He pointedly glares at the back of the boy’s head, who sits on a stool close to the bath.

“I can feel you glare at me.” Obito says. “That’s not very nice Bakashi.”

Kakashi huffs. “Manhandling guests isn’t nice either.” He sinks into the bath, allowing the water to line around his face as his mask usually does.

He hears Rin from the doorway giggling. “Maybe if you cooperated, we wouldn’t have had to do that.”

“I could have bathed just fine.” He retorts under the water, but it comes out as muffled bubbles of dialogue that the two don’t pay any mind to.

Eventually, he’s forced out of the bath and lathered in soap with Obito’s help. Rin must’ve left in that time because he hears no remarks as he and Obito chatter about nonsensical matters in their lives.

He’s wrapped up in towels that barely hang onto his shoulders. Obito wheels him back to his room and carries him in arms and sits him down on the bed.

“Are you gonna dress me too?” Kakashi snarks with no bite. “Think I’m incapable of doing such a simple chore?”

“Yep.” Obito picks out a pair of pyjamas, dog printed like a child’s. “You’re just that pathetic that you can’t dress yourself, _hime-sama.”_

Kakashi reddens under his tease, which was poorly concealed by the towel that sits on his face as a makeshift mask. Never in his life did he think that he’d be on the other end of the teasing.

Obito turns around to place the set of clothes next to him, and laughs at his fluster. “Pfft! You’re actually so cute, what the fuck?”

Kakashi buries his face further into the towel to hide the intensified blush spread across the pale scape of his face.

Obito just laughs harder and ruffles Kakashi’s damp hair. “Go change yourself then. I’ll be back to sweep you off your feet again princess.”

He gives one last pat on his head before closing the door behind him as he exits.

Kakashi looks at the clothes folded next to him. He resigns himself with a sigh and slips on the mask undershirt so generously picked out by Obito. He tugs on the shirt and tries to bend down to slide the pants through his legs but his body won’t cooperate even when he beckons it with Isobu’s chakra.

Instead he hisses slightly as the dormant seal tries to take over and feed on the bijuu’s chakra. For now, he’ll lay off and let the others coddle him.

“Hey, Kakashi you done?” Obito peeks over the door anyway because apparently he has no sense of privacy. Must be a teen thing.

Kakashi just huffs. “I…” He hesitates.

Obito pays him no mind and steps to pick him up, until he realises Kakashi has yet to wear any pants. “What the fuck?”

Kakashi averts his eyes, embarrassed at having to admit to being able to complete such a simple task. “I… I couldn’t put them on.”

Obito lets a sigh slip, but covers it up with a laugh. “Ha! I see you need me-!”

He may not be able to move his feet, but he sure can hit Obito with his arms. “Ow!”

“Obito shut up.” He scolds under his breath. “Don’t make it weird moron.”

Before they can delve into another quarrel, Rin pokes her head through the door.

“Dinner’s ready!” She announces before she realises something. “Kakashi put some damn pants on!”

Kakashi withers while Obito snickers to the side.

...

“You’re not Danzō-sama.” Kinoe- Tenzō states.

“Yes.” Orochimaru’s deadpan is evident in his tone. “I’m glad to know that you can see.”

Tenzō says nothing about the man’s quip. “Where is he?”

Orochimaru rolls his eyes, never had he thought that children in masks would be demanding things off him, one of the legendary sannin. Oh how low he has fallen.

“Out.” He continues before the boy can dispute him. “He’s got a self-appointed mission or something. Apparently it’s not my business, and neither is whatever you guys do.”

The boy’s shoulders drop in confusion. “Then… who do I report to?” Lost. The boy was lost.

Curious, he indulges himself. “I can write a report to him for you.” He uncurls a roll of paper, a brush ready at the hand.

The boy nods, and kneels in front of him as though he was Danzō. “Danzō-sama. The jinchuuriki of the three tails has awakened.”

Eyes widen, and he barely manages to control his smile. “Is that so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's technically not the 11th yet, but in 6 hours AO3 will finally acknowledge it as such. Currently it's 4:23am 11th July so I can't be bothered going back to sleep yet. Anyways I start school in two days so ehehe I might as well update now. 
> 
> My friends (the closer ones in my inner circle) came over yesterday, Friday 10th, and we made cinnamon rolls!!! They turned out surprisingly well considering it was our first time!! It was funny though because I had to throw out the first attempt at dough because I accidentally put rice flour instead of plain flour :( Either way it was successful!!!
> 
> Anyways, onto the story!!! I’m gonna go out on a limb and assume that Tenzo/Yamato can’t write yet other than basic seals (or maybe not) because he’s still a kid- lowkey still fresh out of the test tube and training facilities. And also because I don’t think Danzou will spend that much time teaching kids how to work normally and focus on teaching them on becoming soldiers/weapons.
> 
> Kakashi’s paralysed from his waist down, and even moving his upper torso requires some work. Usually his body, the right side that was crushed, wasn’t that maneuverable on the road because of the torn thingies that- yeah I don’t know biology. But on the road he had unlimited access to Isobu’s chakra, which means that most of the day he spent walking around with a chakra enhanced body. 
> 
> Now that Minato has sealed off Isobu, and Orochimaru’s cursed seal has also sealed off his chakra connection to Isobu, he can’t enhance his body with chakra, which is why he’s still paralysed instead of healing rapidly like a jinchuuriki.
> 
> Normally I write 800 words or so for normal chapters, but I usually aim for 1000. This chapter was 802 so that explains why it’s short. I could bundle up chapters to make bigger ones, however that lowkey messes up how I pace the chapters and how I write, so that’s why I write shorter chapters than normal authors. Back in my prime I wrote 1000+ words per chapter, but since this is slowburn and I can’t write slowburn for shit (I’m usually the introspective author that writes 5000+ for a one-shot), the chapters are shorter. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience kiddies, and until the next update, which may or may not be on my birthday, stay safe, stay hydrated, stay cool if you’re in Summer, stay warm if you’re in Winter, and stay strong! Bye bye!!!! <3 <3


	11. Metallic bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **metallic bond**  
>  /mɪˈtalɪk bɒnd/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _formed via the attraction of the mobile electrons—referred to as sea of electrons—and the fixed positively charged metal ions_

“Thank you for the food.” They mutter their prayers of gratitude with a clap of their hands.

She digs into the food, eager to finally eat a hearty meal. She drinks the miso soup and breathes a content sigh. She glances up to see how her other tenants are enjoying it and finds Kakashi staring at the food with his hands frozen in hesitation.

“What’s wrong Kakashi?” She asks. “It’s not drugged or anything.”

Kakashi’s shoulders tense slightly. Whoops. His hands loosen from their curled fists and his fingers wrap around the pair of chopsticks.

“It’s nothing I guess.” He shrugs off his worries, but she knows it lingers despite his words. “I guess I didn’t expect to eat my favourites as a first meal back.”

“Think of it as a welcome back feast.” She grins sinisterly. “Besides, it was Obito’s idea.”

The boy chokes on his soup and whips his head up with a squawk. “What?!”

“Yeah! He even gave me a note about your favourites and how you should be treated well because of your rough life.” She giggles behind her hand. “Isn’t he so considerate?”

Obito’s a flaming ball of red, his embarrassment comes out steaming from his ears. If he hadn’t had the Uchiha’s pale complexion perhaps his embarrassment wouldn’t have been so easily seen. Instead, he was cursed with it and so his blush spread furiously across his face in a fluster of red. 

Kakashi, on the other hand, dealt with his blush easily. He keeps the heat controlled to regions beneath his mask, and just coughs the rest of his fluster off.

Rin laughs at her boys.

“Come, eat now Kakashi! We need to do a complete house tour before your bedtime!”

His blush spreads to the whole of his face and drenches him in the brightest of reds.

<

“Inoichi, what’s your report on Kakashi’s mindscape?”

Inoichi, kneeled with his head bowed, regards his superior with a thought. “Hokage-sama,” he pauses.

Minato stares at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“His mind is a mess.”

Minato leans forward on his desk, anticipation sharp in his facial features. His eyes beckon him to continue while his eyebrows are knotted in deep concentration. ‘Continue’, his facial features order, and Inoichi bows his head once more to remember the chaos that occurred within the boy’s mindscape.

“His mind was fragmented.” He explains. “A library of knowledge that would be expected of genius like him.”

He vaguely remembers the different sections labelling each book, categorising them in importance of the memories rather than the practicality of them.

“There was a book.” He remembers. “It was a memory. One of his most precious memories.”

The hokage takes interest. “Did you read the book?”

He shakes his head. “I could only read the title and I caught a glimpse of what it was.”

Minato was intrigued, and Inoichi would be too. To hear the child genius, who was known to be so cold hearted, have such a precious memory would intrigue many.

“‘Team 7’.” He recites. “It’s supposedly a genin team consisting of a blond whiskered boy in an orange jumpsuit, a black haired boy in a blue shirt fashioned like Uchihas, and a pink haired girl in a red dress.”

Minato takes note of this in a scroll. “And the jounin-sensei?”

He has to keep himself from going mad. “It was a man who looked like Sakumo.”

Minato pauses in his writing. “Sakumo?”

Inoichi nods. “Identical to Sakumo. Or even an older version of Kakashi.”

Minato hums. “Were there any defining features?”

“The man had silver hair that spiked up and leaned to one side.” He explains. “His face is covered except for one eye. A mask covers the lower portion of his face while his headband is slanted to the left so his eye is hidden.”

As Minato writes all this down, he asks one particular detail that slipped Inoichi’s mind the first time around. “What village was the headband from?”

His eyes widen beneath his bow. He stammers to answer, but the answer itself is impossible.

“The Leaf.”

Minato’s eyes widen. “But that can’t be. The last batch of genin teams didn’t have any of those children.” He sweeps across documents and reports in search of evidence supporting this information. “And none of my jounins have that description.”

He turns to Inoichi. “Are you sure that what you’re seeing was correct?”

Inoichi nods shakily, unable to comprehend the information either. “Yes Hokage-sama.” He races to think of other oddities. “But that’s not the only thing that was weird.”

Minato leans in his seat, his posture exuding one of understanding and belief while his eyes are clouded with uncertainty. He continues regardless.

“He’s traumatised.” Inoichi states. “When Rin joined me, his mind went haywire.”

“Right. Something happened in his nightmares.” Inoichi nods as the man breathes harshly against his hands, which are curled into fists linked by his fingers.

“Usually when a patient faces their trauma, their mindscape goes back to the memory of the traumatic event.” Inoichi explains. “PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. Most commonly seen in soldiers, _child soldiers.”_

“But what about Rin would cause Kakashi to spiral into it?” Minato asks, trying to recall any traumatic memories involving his most quaint student yet.

“That’s the thing Hokage-sama.” He says, finally recalling what the hell happened in there. “The traumatic event doesn’t line up with the facts as we know it.”

“What do you mean?”

Inoichi takes a deep breath.

“Kakashi’s trauma with Rin stems with her death.” He says. “In his memories, Rin died by his hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yet again to another chapter where I am late and have yet to respond to any of your lovely messages!!
> 
> Today is a special day- my birthday- whoooo!! I was planning on updating it as soon as a got home with the announcement however my family got festive and bought a cake, sang, took several photos and videos, ate steak, before I could even do my own shit like continue my diamond art. Anyway- happy birthday to me~! I am finally the same age as my cohort lol.
> 
> Aside from that, when I went to copy paste this from my word doc, there was no author's note at the bottom so haha I kinda don't know what's going on or any reasoning behind shit so I apologise.
> 
> Anyway!!! Thank you all so much for your love and support!!! I want you to give me an honest opinion of me down below- including what age do you think I am? You've already got several clues from chapters before regarding my grade so it shouldn't be hard to make an estimate.
> 
> Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to share with y'all. So like, I'm kinda losing my drive for this fanfiction, probably because my hobby rotation right now is painting canvases with paints and oil pastels. Either way it's writer's block, so if we get to the end and there's still no development on the total chapters, then I'm sorry y'all but by then I've lost touch with writing :(
> 
> That's not to say I won't pick it back up though!!!
> 
> Anyways!! Stay safe, stay hydrated, and stay moist y'all. Mwah, thank you for supporting me this far!!!! <3 <3 <3


	12. Polar bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **polar bond**  
>  /ˈpəʊlə bɒnd/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _an intermediate case between ionic and covalent bonding, with one end of the molecule slightly negatively charged and the other end slightly positively charged._

Kakashi huffs as Obito helps him pull the sleeve of his shirt over his head. “I can do it myself.”

“Shut up asshole.” He tugs the shirt down. “If you’re gonna be such a dumbass and think you can put your pants on yourself then you’re even more of a dumbass than I originally took you for.”

“But this is the shirt!”

“Shut up. It’s faster this way.”

Kakashi just pouts on the edge of his bed. Today was declared as a shopping day by Rin. The girl had insisted that he and Obito go out to shop for Kakashi’s needs, considering that his apartment and compound has been emptied out either by the boy himself, or Minato-sensei.

“Here’s the money.” She hands Kakashi a wad of cash. “Don’t let Obito near it or he’ll spend it all on stupid things.”

“Hey! Ramen isn’t stupid!”

Kakashi and Rin just stare blankly at Obito, before sharing an understanding glance.

“Thank you Rin.” He reaches out to accept the money. “You’re too kind.”

She waves him off. “It’s no problem. After all, you’re gonna be staying in the village now that you’re back.”

Right, there was that.

He has to get out of here as soon as he can. But before he can do that he has to take off Orochimaru’s damned curse seal, and also Minato’s bijuu seal.

Speaking of his sensei, where was he?

“We’ll be going now!” Obito carts Kakashi out of his thoughts.

He and Obito wave to the girl who lingers by the door. “Bye Rin!”

She waves back, a bright smile adorned on her face. “Have fun! Be back before dinner!”

...

Kakashi estimates that he has enough money to buy a few sets of clothes, miscellaneous items and some houseware. If he’s lucky and manages his money properly, then he’ll have enough money leftover to buy some food afterwards.

“So, where to first princess?”

Kakashi’s calm slips a little but he manages to keep his composure. “The clothes store.”

Obito nods excitedly. “Of course princess!” And speeds down the dirt path from the house.

Kakashi just sighs in his seat, letting the air brush past his ears, content as the breeze washes over his face. He soaks in this moment, as Obito, alive and well, wheels him down the road, the buildings waving past them 

As the sun makes its rounds in the sky, Kakashi’s mental list of requirements gradually gets ticked off with each store they visit. Rather than carrying several bags of his shopping, they each carry a bag of scrolls, each sealing his shopping according to the store.

“Now, we need to go to a leafy store.” He states.

“The vegetable shop?” Obito scratches his head in confusion.

Kakashi shakes his head. “No, a gardening store.”

“Eh? Gardening?!” Obito does a double-take. “Don’t tell me that you’re into gardening too?!”

Kakashi raises a brow. “Huh? What’s wrong with gardening?”

“Rin’s obsessed!” Obito rambles. “The garden is literally full of stupid herbs and leaves!”

“Hey! Don’t generalise plants!” Kakashi scolds. “You’re gonna hurt Mr Ukki’s feelings.”

They enter a humble stall filled to the brim with earthly life. Obito releases his hold on the handles of his wheelchair, and watches as his teammate (former or not they’re teammates until he says they’re not) wheel himself around the cluster of plants.

“Mr Ukki?” Obito recites. “Who the fuck is Mr Ukki?”

Kakashi turns to him, holding a potted plant up high, happiness setting his face alight while a twinkle of hope sparkles in his eyes. It’s at this point, Obito knew that his teammate has lost his fucking mind. Genius or not, this kid was mad.

“Obito, meet Mr Ukki!”

...

Rin hums as she strolls along the path to her sensei’s house. In her hand are some treats; chocolates and pastries, while the bag slung over her shoulder contains special documents and instruments.

She smiles at each civilian she passes by, and nods her head for every shinobi she meets. She sees something green in the distance and feels her heart rate pick up. There was only one person that would even attempt in wearing such an awful green.

She takes to the roof and navigates her way around Konoha’s Green Beast. She keeps a vigil eye on him, and watches as he’s struck by a sudden thought, before shouting incoherent youths.

Something along the lines of ‘rival’ was also thrown into the mix, but Rin could only sigh in relief as she jumped back down to the ground.

Continuing her stroll through the town, she lets a thought settle. If Kushina was a jinchuuriki like Kakashi was, wouldn’t she know how to handle the bijuu inside better? Maybe she can ask Kushina-nee for some tips regarding Kakashi’s tenant- the three tails if she remembers correctly.

She reaches her destination and knocks on the door out of habit before letting herself in. “Kushina nee-chan!”

“Rin!” She hears the woman say. “Come in, come in!”

She unstraps her shoes and walks over to the living room where Kushina sits with a tea set ready and steaming. Next to her was her husband, who was staring at Rin with an intense look.

“Rin.” He smiles, but it is painful and Rin sees the signs of a headache on him. “Come, sit. We have much to talk about.”

Rin has a feeling that he’s not talking about his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--
> 
> I didn't mean to take so long to update :( I had planned to update on wednesday but then my grade went hiking so I was very exhausted. Then I wanted to do it on thursday but I went shopping with my mum and I forgot on friday :(
> 
> Anyways!!! The **date** :) I hope that this chapter made up for my lateness lol
> 
> I'm writing ch 20 rn yeah, and im actually frustrated. Why is gai so hard to write??? Like, bro where do you get all this energy from?? And like, as i write him yeah, I dont know if his speech is too formal or if its too repetitive so i sit there like ??? haha that's my excuse for taking so long ;;
> 
> I apologise yet again, hopefully i wont pull the same shit again :P


	13. Nonpolar Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nonpolar bond**  
>  /nɒnˈpəʊlə bɒnd/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _formed between same atoms or atoms with very similar electronegativities_

She finishes her evaluation on Kushina’s checkup and files the paper away in her bag. She takes out her box of treats and sets it on the coffee table where Kushina had poured a cup of tea for her.

The woman graciously leaves the room with a grin. “Well good luck with whatever business you guys have to sort out. Make sure you don’t overdo your interrogation, she’s my favourite ya know!”

Rin sweat drops. “I thought Obito was your favourite?”

“Out of you and Minato, you’re the one I like better.”

Minato withers in his seat as his wife disappears with a cackle. “Women.”

Rin giggles behind a closed hand. “So, interrogation huh?”

Minato shakes his head. “Forget what she said.”

He easily slips into his thinking pose, consisting of his hands on his chin while he leans forward to focus on the small details. “Rin, what do you remember when you were in Kakashi’s mindscape?”

Rin pauses, deep in thought, before her breath hitches as she remembers.

“He had a nightmare.” She starts. “When I was in his mindscape he didn’t see me yet.”

She remembers his back as he stood in front of the Sanbi in something akin to friendship or understanding.

_He turned around, face pulled in a scowl as he prepared himself to deal with another round of Inoichi’s attempt, before his scowl shifted into a look of shock._

_“Kakashi!” She called out to her teammate, both desperate and annoyed. How dare this boy be so stubborn and avoid her as soon as they got him back?_

_His look of shock convulsed into a face of pure terror, his eyes blown wide as his pupils constrict into mere dots. His breathing became laboured as he trembled in fear._

_His control slipped and suddenly the white plane of existence they were in shifts into a rainy forest. Rin and Inoichi looked on at his memory in curiosity, before their faces twists in horror._

_There in front of Kakashi’s past form was Rin, her body stood stiff as a hand of lightning impaled her chest._

_She kept herself from crying out, but she can’t help the sob that forced itself out at such an awful memory._

_Kakashi must’ve realised, because the memory disappeared in one fell swoop and they stood in front of a devastated plane of land. Inoichi gasped, and once she identified the Land of Fire she followed suit and gasped._

_Kakashi leaned on the Sanbi, and Inoichi must’ve decided it was time to go because the next thing she recounted was Minato-sensei’s face._

“I-in his memory, I died.” She forces the words out quickly. “Chidori.”

Minato nods, and waits for her as she struggles to catch her breath. The memory of that nightmare has resurfaced and taken form as a lump in her throat, clotting up her airway as anxiety and panic sets the pace of her heart.

Eventually she calms down, her head grounded to Minato’s calm hand on her shoulder. “Rin,”

She shakes her head before he can back out of this interview. “I’m fine.” She says.

But Minato-sensei’s face is full of doubt, so she adds, “Watching yourself die isn’t quite an enjoyable experience.”

Minato recognises her stubbornness when faced with such an unshakeable force. “Women.”

She smiles, weak but gleeful.

Minato shakes his head with a smile, conceding to the girl’s demands to continue. “Alright then. Let’s continue.”

Rin smiles and inwardly pats herself on the back, before proceeding to narrate Kakashi’s situation at home and his health. Only once did the man interrupt to ask a question, one that continues to confuse Rin as she walks back home.

_“Does Kakashi show any signs of a Sharingan?” He asked. “Or perhaps a split personality?”_

It’s official. Her team is going mad, and it all started with her nukenin teammate.

...

Kakashi grimaces as his Gai alarms ring loudly in warning. His eyes wearily dart to every point of his peripheral. There’s no sight of the telltale sign of green, so he breathes a little easier, but just as weary.

“What’s up?” Obito asks from behind. “Are you worried about something?”

“Gai.” He turns to convey his fear to Obito, only to see a glimpse of that bastardly green. “Shit.”

Obito’s eyes widen as he catches on. “Home?”

Kakashi nods as he shrinks inconspicuously into his chair. “Home.”

They walk past the humble stalls of Konoha once more, walking at a pace befitting that of a civilian. As they stroll through as discreetly as possible, which is kinda difficult considering the wheelchair and Kakashi’s own silver hair, he lets his thoughts run.

He needs a plan. Their journey through the bustling streets of Konoha reminds him of the future Konoha. _His_ Konoha.

He remembers why he’s here, and it’s definitely not to dally around with a team that’s not even his. He’s almost as bad as the Obito of his world; clinging to a world that’s passed.

No, he’s worse. Attempting to recreate a world wherein all the deaths of his precious ones are erased. A selfish quest, one worse than Tobi’s, because where Tobi’s plan was just an illusion, his plan was the alteration of a whole other world.

Fuck it. He’s gotten this far, might as well commit to his villainous act.

He focuses on the door that comes into his view, and thinks about his next agenda; Danzō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, I accepted this job- catalogue distribution. I've spent the past 4+ hours folding catalogues and I honestly hate it so I might just quit lol. Funny thing is, I start tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, besides my back aching to degrees I never knew, I don't have any notes for this chapter! Or well, pre written notes. But as I skimmed through the chapter, I think I have some words to share.
> 
> At the end where Kakashi does his emo shit, I think it was just me going off on a tangent, so I don't think/know if his emo spiel is gonna be followed up in the next chapter. I think that at that point when I was writing the chapter, I was planning to add some of Kakashi's thoughts of his future actions and how hes gonna deal with bitches like Danzo and shit, but I don't think I ever got around to that. Who knows? We'll see in the next chapter I guess.
> 
> Anyway! How has your year been? I know 2020 hasn't been the best for us, but I hope that there's some good that's come out of it! My favourite quote from one of the teachers in my primary school was 'Everyday may not be good, but there's good in everyday.' so I hope that whatever is happening at your place gets resolved in the best way! And I hope that by the end of the year, we can look back and smile, 'Man, 2020 was a wild ride.'
> 
> Haha I'm just being sentimental. I think I'm high from all the ink and paper. Oh well. Stay safe kiddies!! Remember to always stay hydrated and keep a knife with you!!! Love you all <3 <3 <3


	14. Atom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **atom**  
>  / ˈæt əm /
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _the basic units of matter and the defining structure of elements_

She remembers the days when she lived with her parents. Those were the days where she could dream for a future where peace was in her grasp and her talents and abilities didn’t define her.

She was just Rin, daughter of the humble Nohara clan whose pride and legacy rests on her shoulders.

Her parents were kind people, noble shinobi who quickly retired into the simple civilian life once they decided that settling down was the best course for their family. They listened to her ramble on about her dreams to become a kunoichi, and allowed her to have her dreams of being a great medical ninja fully realised. 

They supported her dreams by enrolling her into the academy and gave her a few pointers- it was the only way she managed to catch up to her crush. But then he graduated early and she was stuck in a school while he got out into the real world to do ninja stuff.

So she worked harder than ever to catch up, but when she realised just how far ahead he was, she fell back and met Obito. Well she had already met him, but by that point he was just the silly Uchiha who pulled pranks. Once she fell back and rode the education system with her peers, she got to know Obito better, which allowed her to see Obito as this kind boy so unlike the Uchiha that he might as well not be.

And then they caught up to Kakashi, who by then was chuunin. They were in Minato’s three man team, and they bonded together through the D’s and C-rank missions. Even though it was a rocky start, she can see Obito’s admiration for the child genius. Maybe he saw himself- the Uchiha part of him- in Kakashi. Whatever it was, it was most likely the source of their banter.

And it was probably why he despised Kakashi so much. He despised the Uchiha’s uptightness and their high expectations. With Kakashi embodying the Uchihas and the stick up their asses, he had something- someone- to release his frustrations at. And with Kakashi as chuunin he was most definitely able to take anything Obito threw at him.

But then Kakashi became… softer? He was more involved in their training, and was kinder the few weeks before Kannabi Bridge. It was a weird turnabout, but she and Obito suspected that this change was from a mission he had picked up. Minato-sensei was definitely confused, considering that the man had been training Kakashi since he graduated much too early for his age.

 _“It’s probably the stress catching up to him.”_ He said as he pulled them aside. _“If he’s actually being nice then maybe he’s really trying to bond with you all.”_

 _“But this is Bakashi!”_ Obito disputed. _“The bastard’s been grudging against me since we were in the academy. Why would he suddenly change?!”_  
Rin sweat dropped. _“It was more of you grudging against Kakashi.”_ She corrected. _“But what Obito said is true. Why would he change sensei?”_

Minato looks to the side, his eyes narrowed in thought. _“It was probably one of his solo missions then.”_

He didn’t divulge.

In the end, something has caused Kakashi to change from being a prick to being a self-sacrificial idiot, and although it’s touching to have someone change so drastically for a team that’s been together for less than a year, it still worries her to this day.

Especially when he took a bijuu to the heart in her place.

She knows that those nins had been after her. She was the only one with a mission in that area, so there was no way that it could’ve been anyone else. But then somehow, Kakashi, in his state of harm and the major damage he carried after the bridge, had intercepted this attack without anyone’s knowledge, withstood the agonising process of sealing a bijuu, and stayed alive long enough to run away from Konoha just to keep them safe against a bijuu sealed faultily.

Once he ran she knew there was something wrong. Something terribly wrong.

He had spent all of his childhood climbing through the ranks. He hadn’t attained the title of ‘Child Genius’ or ‘Hatake Prodigy’ for nothing. Heck, he didn’t get promoted to jounin just to run away.

He had dedicated his life for Konoha only to desert it in the midst of war. There was definitely something else at play here.

In the meantime, as Obito climbed through the ranks of the shinobi world, she climbed the ranks of the medical world, excelling under the tutelage of Biwako-sensei. Having been taught by one of the best, she quickly becomes one of the village’s best, third to Biwako-sensei and Tsunade-sama. With her ascension, her name circulated through the town like wildfire.

But by the end of the week, it is Minato-sensei’s name that travels faster.

With Minato-sensei as Hokage, Rin as the top medical ninja of the generation and Kakashi as the youngest ninja to attain each rank, she wonders what Obito will bring to the table once he joins. And as expected, he joined their graces as late as ever, but it’s nothing short of disappointing.

In fact, it might have just surpassed Kakashi’s achievement.

Anbu, personally scouted by the Hokage, and always depended on by the Hokage, he carried one of the biggest weights between him and Kakashi.

So with the three of them finally ranked powerful enough to be respected and to have their orders carried out, they set off in their personal ways, in search of Kakashi.

It is a month later, in her studies, that she diagnosed Kushina-nee pregnant.

_“Congratulations!”_

Kushina smiled ecstatically, thanking her before running off back home to tell Minato about it.

Rin reads up on pregnancy, and later that week, Minato-sensei approached her in her study.

 _“Rin. I have a request for you.”_ He said. _“You can consider it a mission if you want.”_

Rin nods, and listens carefully to what Minato-sensei, hokage-sama has in store for her.

_“I want you to look after Kushina for me. Protect her and nurse her in her pregnancy.”_

Rin nods in understanding. _“Of course.”_

Minato flashes a smile and pats her head, which was a treatment better than the boys’ roughhousing.

 _“Thank you Rin.”_ He says.

 _“I’m giving you this mission as Minato so that you can take care of my wife in times where I can’t.”_ He continues, his tone shifting to his professional voice. _“But I’m also giving you this mission as the Hokage, because bijuu seals are the weakest during a jinchuuriki’s pregnancy.”_

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I have just quit the job so I have more time to write this story hehehehe--
> 
> Just to clarify, when I was writing this chapter, I had the intention of killing her parents off, but then I got carried away. But now that I've actually thought about it, it wouldn't be the best to kill her parents off because she's literally the only mentally stable person out of the whole of Team Minato- Kushina included. Without her stability, they would literally break apart.
> 
> I was planning on replying to all your comments before I uploaded this chapter, but my limbs are so sore from distributing 250+ catalogues within two days so like, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me ;;
> 
> Hmm... I have to think of more chemistry titles... it's a shame I don't bring my chemistry book home...
> 
> Anyways!! I hope you're all doing well! Stay safe, stay sound! And make sure you stay hydrated kiddies <3 <3


	15. Proton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **proton**  
>  /ˈprəʊtɒn/
> 
> `~~PHYSICS~~ CHEMISTRY`  
>  _a stable subatomic particle occurring in all atomic nuclei, with a positive electric charge equal in magnitude to that of an electron._

A jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice. That’s what Kushina-nee was.

Of course, now that that information has been unlocked, it’s easier to see how she made those nine tails with her hair when she runs rampant in anger. Of course, this meant that Rin’s knowledge was useless in this sense.

And so she threw herself into more studying, seals in particular. The library had an embarrassingly small amount of books on jinchuuriki, so she would have to consult Kushina herself on that matter. In the meantime, she borrows the library’s books on seals and starts with the basics.

Eventually she has to move up to the harder stuff, books that the library is barren of. So, she heads over to Minato-sensei and steals his scrolls. She’s later caught that night, when she goes to return them.

Kushina-nee and Minato-sensei sit her down for dinner, and she hopes that her parents don’t worry, because with the way they smile expectantly, she doesn’t think she’s coming home tonight.

They sit her down and she gulps at the prospect- and reality- of experiencing both the Red Hot Habanero and The Hokage’s lecture. It shocks her that out of everyone in her group, it is her that gets the first combined lecture of the most powerful couple in the world.

“Now Rin.” Kushina starts off. “I know that this is the first time that you’ve done something bad.”

Oh kami. They were projecting their inner parents onto her.

“But stealing isn’t a good thing ya know?” She continues as she sits down on the dining table facing Minato. “I don’t want my sweet little Rin-chan to follow in those menaces’ footsteps!”

Rin gathers that the menaces must be the boys.

Minato adds on. “Normally I would let my students work on their skills in stealing.” Kushina shoots him a glare. “Hey! I mean, being a shinobi’s all about stealing right? Stealing intel, stealing scrolls, stealing liv- stealing many things!”

Rin pays no mind to his abrupt cut off, but she knows what would have followed had he continued.

“However, stealing from the hokage is another matter.” Minato continues on. “In fact, many would consider it treason.”

Rin knows that he’s only playing, especially when he’s saying all this with a playful smile and a lilt to his tone. But the warning still comes clear to her, Don’t Try It Again.

“Eheh, I’m sorry.” She scratches her head and ducks her head down shamefully. “I didn’t realise it was that severe.”

Minato just laughs lightly, and Kushina hums contently as she scoops a ladle of the curry onto their rice. “Maa, what piqued your interest so much that you stole from hokage-sama’s library?” Kushina asks, half teasing her husband, half curious. “It’s not everyday that sweet little Rin-chan commits a crime ya know?”

Rin laughs nervously. “Ahaha… I uh, I wanted to learn about sealing.” She starts. “And I finished all the stuff in the village’s library so I figured that the next best thing was to go to Minato-sensei’s library because he’s a master sealer and-“

Kushina cuts her off. “Pfft! You think he’s a master sealer?” She scoffs. “Tell you what Rin-chan, us Uzumaki thrived on fuuinjutsu.”

Kushina claps her hands together. “If you want to learn about the art of sealing, then you’re better off learning from someone who has seals running through their blood.” Kushina winks. “Almost literally ya know?”

Rin just laughs nervously as she eats dinner with them.

By the end of that week, when she gives Kushina her evaluation, the red-haired woman smiles and waits for Rin to finish her work, before offering her out for ramen.

Rin eyed the woman carefully. “I won’t be paying right?”

Kushina laughs. “Of course not!” She winks. “Being the Hokage’s wife has its perks after all.”

She flashes a leather wallet- manly and so unlike Kushina. Rin figures that the wallet is her husband’s, and takes her up on the offer for ramen.

They sit in the booth of Ichiraku’s and place their orders. Once ordered, Kushina turns to Rin with a pair of sparkling eyes.

“Now let me teach you all about what special needs people like me need.” Kushina starts off, and Rin prepares a mental list.

With a smile, she says, “Love!” and clasps her hands in hers. “And lots of it!”

She stirs the soup and flips over the vegetables on the pan. The memory of her exchange with Kushina enlightened her on things, and made her realise just how great Kushina and Minato were. Not only was Kushina able to withstand the kyuubi’s entire being in her body, but Minato was able to sustain her with so much love that the kyuubi had no choice but to remain dormant in her.

So when she hears the greetings of her two boys ring at the entrance, she thinks of Kakashi and how he’s had to deal with the sanbi all by himself. It must’ve been lonely handling a bijuu out in the harsh shinobi world.

But that’s all in the past now, because he’s back home, and she’s gonna make sure he gets all the love he never got in his lonely childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Eh, I don't like the title for this chapter, I might change it.~~ Fixed it!!! `28/7/20`
> 
> I forgot how broad chemistry was, so I don't know what to branch into first. I'm currently doing organic chemistry/biochemistry at school right now and that's very much biology and I hate biology so haha, it seems we can't delve into organic chemistry. So I just blanked out with the title, kinda lame but I'll fix it later.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your support!! Honestly I'm surprised y'all still stuck by, thank you so much <3 <3
> 
> I'll try my best to write more since I still have the plot in my head, but I may not be able to because this term is gonna get a little hectic. I have a math competition next week and a school picnic to participate in. And then at the end of the term I'll have my mock exams for the big exam next term. I will also have to work on my diploma and several other projects due for formal so uh, I may end up updating later than usual.
> 
> I'm trying to write a few words at a time so I can at least keep my writing going, but it's just not happening. I have no hobbies at the moment, it's just me working on the yearbook :(
> 
> Anyways!! I'll continue to try my best!! Thank you so much again for all your comments and kudos!! I'll try to reply soon, but life yeah.
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, stay clean :)


	16. Neutron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **neutron**  
>  /ˈnjuːtrɒn/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a subatomic particle of about the same mass as a proton but without an electric charge, present in all atomic nuclei except those of ordinary hydrogen._

Minato reads over Inoichi and Rin’s report again regarding the state of Kakashi’s mental wellbeing. Of course, he had his own reasons for letting Rin send herself inside Kakashi’s mind, and she knew what she had to do.

 _“Were there any hints as to why Kakashi deserted the village?”_ He asked after comforting Rin through the trauma that was her own (fake?) death. 

Rin shook her head. _“He was really close to the sanbi. That was all I could gather during my time there.”_

Minato nodded. He had to approach this from a different angle. _“Was there anything that explained how Kakashi knew about the enemy nin’s plans to seal the bijuu?”_

Rin gave it a moment of thought. _“There was a man that appeared before we saw Kakashi.”_ She sighed. _“But it was only for a moment. Inoichi-san made him disappear.”_

Minato hangs onto that detail. He had gotten the man’s description from Inoichi himself. ‘Uchiha Obito’ the man had said, but that wasn’t possible.

He had to hear it from Rin herself, who knew Obito better than anyone except the boy’s grandmother. _“Do you remember what he looked like?”_

 _“Uchiha.”_ She blinked as her eyes grew distant in search of the foggy memory. _“He was tall and had worn torn robes with the stupid Uchiha high-collared cone neck thing they all wear.”_

Minato choked at the description, oh thank kami that Mikoto didn’t go through that phase. Then again she was quite unlike many of her clansmen in many regards.

 _“He had the Uchiha features- ebony hair and porcelain skin. But his hair spiked out and his skin was wrinkled on one side- scarred—“ Like Kakashi’s,_ she didn’t say, but Minato picked up on it anyway.

_“Don’t all Uchiha’s hair spike out?”_

She shook her head. _“They’re spiky at the end, but they’re usually straight.”_ She breathed. _“This man’s hair spiked like Obito’s.”_

Minato’s breath hitched. And there it was, but one thing continued to nag him, but he’ll wait it out.

 _“Do you think that man is Obito?”_ He asked.

 _“No.”_ She said desperately. _“He can’t be. He’s too cold and nothing like Obito.”_ She paused.

 _“And yet, if it had been Obito under that debris, he would have definitely turned out like that.”_ She shivered. _“We were so close to abandoning Kakashi that day too. Who’s to say that we wouldn’t have abandoned him? After all it was because of Obito’s stubbornness that Kakashi made it out alive.”_ She winced. _“Crippled, but alive.”_

Minato placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and made her meet his eyes before synchronising their breathing, calming her down from the verge of a panic attack.

_“So, theoretically, if the roles had been reversed, that man would have been Obito in an alternate future?”_

He let her think about it, and watched as the statement processed through her head. As implausible as it sounded, it certainly held some merit. Alternate universes were basically separated from each other by space and time- both of which Minato had conquered within his own universe.

Still, it’s a comfort to think that Kakashi’s heart was big enough to come to their universe to fix things. It’s either that, or Kakashi was hella high on something when he was crippled, and managed to predict the enemy’s plan to seal the sanbi in Rin.

Plus, it’d account for the weird behavioural change prior to the mission, and would allow Minato to pinpoint just when this new Kakashi took over.

It would also explain that far away look in his eyes whenever he looked at literally anyone.

Rin eventually nodded. _“I know it sounds silly, but alternate universes or time travel sounds plausible.”_ She smiled. _“After all, he_ is _your genius student. And you_ are _the genius hokage who mastered the space-time jutsu.”_

Minato scratched his neck and chuckled awkwardly, deeply humbled by his student’s teasing praise. _“Come on Rin.”_

She laughed. And it’s decided then and there that no one else is to know of this. With Rin able to expertly handle many things bijuu related from her many lessons with Kushina, and with Minato able to handle any circumstances regarding seals with experience and expertise, they agree that Kakashi must grow healthier- mentally, physically and emotionally.

Which is why, as Minato sits in his office, he thinks about booking a session with Inoichi. The boy needs therapy, that much is clear. Alternate universe or not, being a soldier in a game of life is no burden anyone should carry on their lonesome, let alone a child. And with Kakashi’s desertion, one would have gone mad from being in their own thoughts for too long. Perhaps he has the sanbi to thank, for keeping Kakashi company through all of this.

He has to plan when and how he’ll loosen the seal. Oh he won’t take it off, he doesn’t trust the seal work prior to his enough to take it off completely. He’ll have to consult Jiraiya on that. As much as he would like to consult his wife about jinchuuriki business and seals in particular, he doesn’t want to involve her in any more of this. Especially when he had exposed her to danger before.

So with a lot on his plate and many problems to think about, he calls for Hound so he can deal with the most pressing issue as of current.

“Hound.” He calls. “I need you to observe whatever it is that councilman Danzou is doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pre-written notes:**
> 
> So, when we first saw Rin in Kakashi’s mind, that was through Kakashi’s POV. I forgot if I had written that Kakashi was aware of Obito’s lingering chakra, but either way we don’t know what Rin and Inoichi encountered before they met Kakashi and saw Rin’s death. For all we know they could’ve met Anbu, jounin and Rokudaime Kakashi too in the library.
> 
> But we don’t know that, however we do know that they’ve met Tobi at some point, and now that both Inoichi and Rin can confirm Tobi’s existence isn’t a hallucination, they can continue to investigate just what the fuck is going on with Kakashi.
> 
> Minato is hitting the mark with his theory… however fuck that. We’re gonna fuck shit up, and we can’t have Minato be aware of what the fuck’s going on.
> 
> **Minato’s theory:**  
>  _Kakashi was replaced by someone- probably another Kakashi- of a future and an alternate dimension._
> 
> `Why an alternate dimension? Well surely it’s impossible for Kakashi to not have a stick up his ass? And surely it’s impossible that Obito’s a bad guy? `
> 
> `Why from the future? That man who called himself Tobi and/or Obito definitely wasn’t lying, but how come he carries the scars of the bridge? Probably because this alternate Kakashi knew about the events of Kannabi Bridge, and also the Sanbi sealing. If this Kakashi was from the future where the events are parallel, then it would also explain how he managed to evade Konoha for so long (a month..).`
> 
> If Minato has that therapy session with Inoichi for Kakashi, they can continue to prod at Kakashi’s mind (and Tobi) to confirm shit… but that’s too easy. No, we’re turning up the dial on Kakashi’s tsundere ass. Let him be the evasive bitch he was in the story prior to this one.
> 
> Also, usually I write the story on my phone so I have access to the weird o with the - on top for Danzo. However, when I write on my laptop I have to manually search that stupid o up, and since ou is basically the equivalent of that ō (as I have learnt). So uh, I know it’s terrible writing when it’s inconsistent, however I may switch up from Danzō to Danzou.
> 
> **End of pre-written notes**
> 
> Goognidht kids. It's 10:33pm here, I'm late by 5 whole hours so I'm sorry for that, but I gotta pass out now. I've been yawning the whole week so I need to catch up on as much sleep as possible. Stay safe, stay hydrated kids <3


	17. Electron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **electron**  
>  /ɪˈlɛktrɒn/
> 
> `~~PHYSICS~~ CHEMISTRY`  
>  _a stable subatomic particle with a charge of negative electricity, found in all atoms and acting as the primary carrier of electricity in solids._

“How’s your stay with Rin and Obito, Kakashi?”

Kakashi hums as Minato stares at him in interest. He’ll entertain the man’s question. “To be frank, I feel like they’re trying to get something from me.” He pauses. “Well not Obito, the guy’s too open to hide his intention.”

“So you think Rin-chan is trying to get something from you?” Minato asks, amused by his notion.

“She doesn’t have a crush on me anymore.” Kakashi monologues. “At least I hope she doesn’t.” Oh kami he hopes his teammate wasn’t as desperate as his student. Even though Sakura’s patience for Sasuke was a miracle, it was also a curse. He wouldn’t want to burden his teammate like that.

“She doesn’t.” Minato confirms with a chirp. “Maa, how considerate Kakashi-kun. But why would Rin-chan need something from you?”

“Women always want something from men.” Kakashi deadpans. “But what would Rin want?”

“Probably your health and safety.” Minato throws out a suggestion. “Speaking of, Obito’s been taking good care of you right?”

Kakashi shrugs. “If manhandling a cripple is Konoha’s standard then yes, he’s been doing splendid.”

Minato strains to keep his professional smile from bursting out into one of his big brother smiles. “Don’t be so harsh on him Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi loosens up in the wheelchair Obito had so kindly wheeled him in. “Now, I know that you’ve been enjoying your time with Obito-”

Kakashi chokes and Minato snickers behind his hand to keep his composure, “-but unfortunately he won’t be able to look after you for now.”

Kakashi perks up. “Mission?”

“Classified information for shinobi unloyal to Konoha.” Minato boinks Kakashi’s head. “And you young man are still a criminal.”

Kakashi huffs. “Fine, what about it then.”

“Since Obito won’t be able to guard you for now, I will have one of my other agents babysit you.” Minato looks to one of the corners of his office. “Tenzō, you can come out now.”

The slight whoosh of air cannot be heard by normal shinobi, but with both Minato being the Hokage and Kakashi having heightened senses, they both turn slightly at the newcomer. Kakashi’s eyes widen as he staggers in his seat, and Minato takes notice and notes it down for future questioning.

A boy, much shorter than Kakashi (if he were to stand up), whose brown hair reached past his shoulder, walks out of the shadows that had curled around him. His eyes were wide and his face was framed by his long locks and the metallic framework around his face.

“Kakashi, this is Tenzō.” Minato introduces, pulling Kakashi out of his stupor. “Tenzō, this is Kakashi, the one who you’ll be taking care of in Obito’s stead.”

Tenzō nods in understanding, and gives Kakashi a light bow. “Nice to meet you Hatake-san.”

On instinct, Kakashi waves him off. “Maa maa, none of that formality Yama-Tenzō-kun.” Kakashi stutters. “Just call me Kakashi.”

Minato nods and Tenzō stands behind Kakashi’s wheelchair, waiting for the Hokage to dismiss them.

“Kakashi.” Minato says. “Regarding the injury on your neck, I will have to study it closely for another week before I can do anything about it.” He explains cryptically. “However, the issue regarding your friend can be sorted out once Obito is back.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen and he nods with his head bowed. “Thank you hokage-sama.”

Minato smiles and ruffles Kakashi’s hair. “Maa, none of that now my cute little student.”

He laughs and waves them off. “Off you go boys. Have fun, and don’t cause any trouble!”

…

Hound stares at the ominous entrance to councilman Danzō’s secret hideout.

The hokage had called him earlier in the morning to discuss his mission, and later when Kakashi had awoken, he had escorted the boy to Minato’s office so he could officially start his mission. He wonders who was gonna babysit _ohime-sama_ in his stead, and prays that whoever was cursed with such a task had enough patience to deal with the brat.

He slips through the darkened halls of the Root compound, and wonders just why the fuck the man won’t install lights. Like seriously, the only reason he’s able to navigate this well was because of his Sharingan.

Regardless, he manages to make his way through the maze without bumping into anyone. Once he’s closer to his destination, he takes to the ceiling and quickly but quietly, and masks his chakra so that it blends well into the darkened halls of his labyrinth.

He sets his sights on a particular chakra signature at the end of the hallway and waits.

Once he sees an opening, he creeps in and drops down to someone unexpected.

“Orochimaru-sama.” Hound says. “Fancy meeting you here.”

The tantō that points at the snake’s throat, grazes his skin in warning, and the sannin sighs.

“Hound.” His tone is deep and careful. “We have much to discuss.”

“So we do.” Hound quickly slaps a restraining seal on the sannin before doubling up security with a paralysis seal. “Let’s start with where councilman Danzō is?”

…

“Ne, Yamato-kun.” Kakashi beckons. “Do you wanna hear a story?”

Tenzō painfully smiles as he is forced to entertain this weirdo, but he forces himself to calm down. “My name’s Tenzō-“

“Ok Yamato. Do you wanna hear the story or not?”

Tenzō withers, but doesn’t let this wacko deter him from either of his missions.

“Yes Kakashi-san.” He strains to humour the teen. “I would… _love_ to listen to your story.”

Kakashi chuckles and Tenzō wonders why the Hokage wanted him to take care of this madman, and why the hell Danzō-sama was so interested in him.

_Because he carries the sanbi you fool._

“Maa, already so eager at such a young age.” Kakashi giggles perversely, and Tenzō’s stomach drops. The boy whips out an orange covered book that looks distinctly ominous. Kakashi hands the book over to Tenzō.

“I’m sorry but I must have misunderstood Kakashi-san.” Tenzō blocks the book from coming near him. “I was under the guise that you’d be telling me a story.”

“But it is much better to witness the story first hand, no?” Kakashi continues giggling, his hand rising up to his nose even though it is already covered by his mask.

Tenzō takes one look at the cover and decides that it’s too sinful. He may not be able to read or even distinguish letters and characters into words, but he knows well enough that the boy’s giggling was directly related to the book.

He pockets the book and keeps a lookout for any fires or dumpsters he can stash this trash away to.

“Th-thank you, Kakashi-san.” Tenzō wonders if kami will continue to strike bad luck upon him or if he’ll find salvation.

Luckily for him, kami hears his prayers and his salvation comes in the form of an ungodly green being.

“Kakashi my Eternal Rival!!!” Konoha’s Green Beast cries from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prewritten notes, but hey! It's ~~Yamato~~ Tenzo!! And Gai...!
> 
> I apologise for being ~~so damn~~ late :( I might post again tomorrow because I feel bad, so look out for that ;;


	18. Ion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ion**  
>  /ˈʌɪən/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`  
>  _an atom or molecule with a net electric charge due to the loss or gain of one or more electrons._

Rin concentrates on the design in front of her. Kushina had created a seal for her to decipher. She sits on the floor cross legged, several books open to several aspects of the seal she drew along with her own recreation of Kushina’s seal.

Kushina sits on the armchair, watching her with a smile hidden behind the steaming cup of tea. “What’s got you stuck Rin?”

Rin bites her lower lip in frustration. “I’ve got most of the seal worked out but this part,” she points to the upper hand corner of the design, “is what I’m confused about.”

Kushina hovers over her work, her red hair falling onto Rin. “Psht! That part? That’s what you’re worried about?”

Kushina takes one look at Rin’s eyes clouded with despair and gets her answer. “Tell you what, we can review the seal tomorrow.”

Kushina gets up to stretch her back while Rin stands up and bows. “Thank you Kushina-nee.”

Kushina smiles. “Anything for my sweet little Rin-chan. Oh! Speaking of, how’s your training with Biwako going?”

Rin closes the books and scrolls scrawled all over the floor. “Right now Biwako-sensei just wants me to refine my chakra control before we move onto the finer stuff.”

Kushina nods. “Aha! Good! That’s perfect.” She smiles. “That means we can focus on applying these seals once we finish with the theory aspect of it.”

Rin gasps. “Really?! We can finally move on and actually use these?!”

Kushina boops her nose. “Of course! But first we still have to practise identifying seals and what they do.” She smirks. “Which is why you can take these books home to study!”

“Eeeeh?! But aren’t these Minato-sensei’s?”

“Pfft! If it wasn’t for me then he wouldn’t have gotten his hands on them!” She laughs. “They’re mine! Authentically Uzumaki ya know?”

Rin ducks her head in gratitude. “Thank you so much Kushina-neesan!”

Kushina ruffles her hair and pats her back. “My pleasure! Now scram!”

…

Rin hums a tune as she skips along the road. The side streets are packed with bustling businesses and eager customers. She glances at the stores and takes note of the discounted vegetables and realises, ‘Oh, we don’t have food for dinner.’

She materialises her wallet from her backpack and sets off to wrestle some enthusiastic customers, and manages to haggle her way to dropping the prices of her shopping.

Satisfied with what’s in her hand, she continues down her path back home, only to sight a disaster. She speeds over to the site and blends in with the crowd formed around the commotion.

Kakashi, who was thankfully unrecognisable to the common eye, was smiling nonchalantly as Obito’s junior- Tenzō stood in front of the boy trying to pacify the beast that was Gai. All in all it made for quite the chaos, and if Rin didn’t step in soon, Kakashi’s cover will blow and the mess will escalate.

So she does what any proper ninja would do in this situation- stand and watch.

… 

“I think you’re confused sir-“

“Kakashi! I know it’s you!” Gai points to the boy who snickers at the young boy’s attempt at placating him. “Come on! Show me the True Power of Youth my Dear Rival!”

Tenzō sweat drops at the passionate boy and wonders just why he’s even trying to save this maniac from the other maniac. “I think you’ve got the wrong person! I mean, haha I uh- this isn’t ‘Kakashi’ right?” Tenzō turns to Kakashi, only to find the boy slumped in his seat.

“Kakashi?!”

“Aha! I was right!” Gai laughs Youthfully. “At long last Dear Rival! We meet again!”

“Now is not the time weirdo!” Tenzō points to the passed out boy. “Look! He’s unconscious! We need to get help!”

And indeed, in his seat was Kakashi, dressed in simple nondescript wear including a dark long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark pants paired with a brown apron. The only thing that really stood out about him was his hair, a silver shock that swept across his face after weeks of comatose.

So really, Kakashi already looked and acted the part of a crippled war veteran without even doing anything. Which was why Tenzō wonders just why this weird green dude continues to stay by their side.

Luckily for him, salvation comes as the angel that is Obito’s girlfriend.

“I’m not his girlfriend.” She smiles. Curse him! He should have a better handle on his thoughts dammit! He’s Anbu for crying out loud! “Maa, you guys are causing quite the scene.”

“Rin!” Gai cries. “My Dear Eternal Rival has come back!”

“Oh?” Rin’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Is that so?”

Gai nods enthusiastically. “There!”

Rin chuckles, but it’s ominous and sends Tenzō’s stomach into a pit. “Aha, I see.”

Tenzō gulps.

“Well, why don’t you boys come by my house then. It seems that we have much to discuss.” She smiles, opening her eyes to reveal sinister plans behind her disturbingly calm eyes. “In fact, let’s head over there now.”

If Tenzō wasn’t already exposed to such a high concentration of Killing Intent in Anbu, then he’s certain that he would have shitted himself.

… 

“Report.”

Hound looks down as he kneels before his Hokage. “Councilman Danzō was nowhere to be found hokage-sama.”

Minato hums. “Then who’s monitoring that Anbu faction.”

“Orochimaru of the Snake Sannin was there, sir.” Hound reports. “According to him, Danzō is on a self-appointed field trip.”

“Huh, so that’s where he’s been hiding.” Minato remarks. “So I presume that they are working together.”

“Yes hokage-sama.”

“Sounds ominous.” He comments. “And dangerous. Did you find anything else?”

“Yes sir.” Hound continues with his head bowed. “Orochimaru-sama was so kind and generous that he gave me some… interesting information.”

Minato leans forward on his desk, his interest caught. “Oh? Do share.”

Obito smiles from behind the mask. “According to Orochimaru, he and Danzō had conducted some experiments.”

“What of? And on who?”

“To recreate the Wood Style of the First Hokage, sir.” Hound continues. “On children.”

Minato hums. “Yes, I’ve read about this report the Sandaime had archived.” He confirms. “In fact they’ve been shut down ever since he had caught them.”

“But did you know that ever since they’ve had one positive result, that they started up the experiment again?”

Minato narrows his eyes. “This positive result couldn’t possibly be Tenzō right?”

Hound humours. “Of course not hokage-sama. I wouldn’t ever dream that Danzō’s most favoured agent could possibly be because of the fact that he was the successful trial amongst all the other abducted children.”

Minato breathes a heavy sigh. “Where are they conducting it?” He shakes his head. “Actually you know what? Go take your team and shut it down.”

Hound stands and bows. “Yes hokage-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd update from my double post!
> 
> Anyways bye, imma go die for a bit :P


	19. Cation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **cation**  
>  /ˈkatʌɪən/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a positively charged ion ~~; one that would be attracted to the cathode in electrolysis~~_

He storms into his compound, angered by the fact that one of his most promising experiments will no longer yield anymore results.

“Orochimaru!” Danzō growls as he slams the door to his own office open. “What is the meaning of this?!”

The sannin blinks owlishly, ignorance feigned within his slitted eyes. “I haven’t but a clue as to what you’re referring to Shimura-san.”

Danzō grits his teeth and forces himself to take a sharp breath in. “Fine. As I was travelling back from my trip, I took a detour to one of our labs.”

“Oh? And which experimentation plant did you visit Shimura-san?”

“The one involving Hashirama’s cells.” Danzō says. “And you know what I find?”

Orochimaru blinks with a blank face. “Do enlighten me.”

“Tch, I get there, and I find a whole Anbu squad shutting the plant down.” Danzō’s lone visible eye narrows. “Why weren’t you there to stop it?”

“I am on probation Shimura-san.” Orochimaru says simply. “I cannot risk my very loyalty to my beloved village just for a simple experiment.”

“Bullshit!” He slams his… hand on the table, before taking a deep breath and composing himself. “Someone ratted us out.” His eye crinkles dangerously.

“And I’m gonna find out who.”

Orochimaru rolls his eyes. “Well, you have fun with that Shimura-san.” He goes to get up from Danzō’s seat, but the man sticks his arm out to restrain him from leaving.

“First, I’ll start with you.” Danzō says low. “Considering how indifferent you are about this.”

“Of course Danzō-sama.” Orochimaru bats his eyes innocently. “Oh! But I haven’t had outside contact ever since I was captured.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Danzō grumbles.

“Yes, ask your little soldiers if you don’t believe me.” Orochimaru sneers. “How could I possibly rat you out to our dear Hokage?”

Danzō grinds his teeth in frustration. “Fine, you’re off the hook for now.” He lets Orochimaru walk past him. “But beware. I will be watching the cards you play.”

Orochimaru gives him one last glance. “I don’t doubt it, Danzō-sama.”

He leaves the room, leaving Danzō to simmer in his anger.

…

Orochimaru makes his way outside the Root compound, making sure that the copy of Danzō’s approval of Orochimaru’s conduct sits steadily by the strap of his belt. He walks through Konoha’s dirt path and finds his way into the village’s library. Nothing in there was worthy of his studies of course, he already had all that he needed back in his hideout.

He was here to retrieve something.

He heads over to the confidential section sealed by officials that only allows shinobi of certain ranks through. Luckily, being a sannin has its perks other than power and respect- recognition. And so the seal recognises him worthy enough to let him through.

He searches through the shelf and finds the scroll regarding the experiment of Hashirama’s cells. He uncurls it and a piece of paper falls through.

He pockets the paper into his own scroll and rolls the scroll back up, before leaving the library and heading over to the Hokage mountain and sitting on the Sandaime’s head. He closes his eyes to sense any possible eyes or intruders before casting a light genjutsu and unfolding the paper.

`I have a proposition for you Orochimaru-sama of the Sannin.`

`If you accept my terms and conditions, I will grant you freedom from your past actions to move around the Five Elemental Continents freely as your fellow sannins do.`

`If you find that you are unable to comply with my terms and conditions, then we may negotiate them.`

`Please continue to the other side of this paper to read my terms and conditions. Come to my office tomorrow, 1200 to discuss.`

`Kind regards,`  
` — Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage.`

…

“Sit! Sit!” Rin beckons Gai and Tenzō in. “I’ll just take Kakashi to his- to the spare room.”

Rin grabs the handles of the wheelchair and speeds into Kakashi’s room before Tenzō can even realise what was happening. She returns to the living room sooner than she left them. “I’ll go make tea!”

“N-no it’s okay Nohara-san!” Tenzō stops her from fleeing the scene. “Really! There’s no need!”

Rin turns to him with a mischievous smirk. “Okay! Then you can help me out Tenzō-kun!”

“Eh?!”

She ushers the boy into the kitchen. “No take-backsies! Oh I’ve been dying for a good hot cup of tea all day!” She hands him the kettle and points to the cupboards where the other components needed to make a good cuppa are found.

She smiles. “Do be a dear and make me and Gai some tea. Thank you!”

She leaves before he can sputter his response.

Gai smiles at the girl in front of him, though it’s sort of strained as her’s is. Rin’s smile is strained with an underlying threat that he has yet to pacify.

“Gai! It’s been so long!” She starts.

“Yet the Fountain of Youth within you glows ever so brightly!”

Rin laughs and loosens the atmosphere from its tense formalities. “And your Springtime of Youth is ever so strong Gai!”

Gai chuckles. “Haha! Yes! I see that you have noticed the time and dedication I have spent into my training!”

Rin covers her giggling mouth. “Haha, I see.”

“So! It seems that my Youthful Rival has come back!” Gai beams. “His hip and coolness has exceeded ever so much these past months! It seems as though I won’t be able to catch up with him.”

Rin opens her mouth to speak, but he continues monologuing. “Of course! I must catch up to my Eternal Rival! If I do not manage to reach my rival’s pace then I shall run a thousand laps around the village on my hands carrying a boulder- no! Make that five boulders!”

From the kitchen, Tenzō wonders if this was the monster Obito-senpai was talking about in ~~chapter 1~~ the cells of the Anbu compounds.

Deep within his mindscape, Kakashi feels a shiver run down his physical spine.

“What’s wrong Kakashi?” Isobu asks.

Kakashi looks up. “I hope it’s not what I think it is.”

Isobu gasps. “No! It can’t be! …Can it?”

Kakashi lowers his head to his hand in thought. “It can be very much possible.”

“Madara Uchiha’s back?!”

Kakashi’s head sharply looks back to the turtle’s in confusion. “What?! No!”

“Eeh???” Isobu whines. “What do you mean Kakashi? Who were you talking about then?”

“Everything in my past life has led up to this moment.” He breathes. “My wisdom and experience has taught me that…”

Isobu curls closer to the boy in anticipation. Just who was powerful enough to rock the core of such a powerful ninja?

“... my Eternal Rival is challenging me.”

Isobu deflates. Sometimes he wishes he could strangle Kakashi without killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this chapter tomorrow but I have a feeling I'm gonna end up passing out and updating late, so I might as well update today.
> 
> I'm currently halfway in to writing chapter 24, and I had my friend choose a number between 1-10 to decide how many chapters I should end this story in, so she picked 8 but 8's too many chapters so I made it so that there's 2 **8** chapters ^^ haha, much smart, very math kekeke
> 
> Anyway! I hope yall enjoy your day, week, month and year! Let's hope august doesnt kick our asses cos im honestly sick of existing. Stay safe and stay happy and hydrated kiddies!!


	20. Anion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anion**  
>  /ˈanʌɪən/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a negatively charged ion; one that would be attracted to the anode in electrolysis._

“Ne, Tenzō!” Rin smiles as she enters the kitchen. “How’s the tea going?”

Tenzō turns to her blankly, his body facing the counter, stiff in confusion and tense in discomfort. “I don’t know where the tea is.”

“Eh? Oh! It’s right here!” She holds out the box of tea bags, labelled ‘Tea’. “See, it says ‘Tea’!”

Tenzō shifts in his spot, slightly embarrassed and a bit ashamed. “Ah, hahaha… I.. didn’t see that.”

Rin just smiles. “It’s okay! It’s your first time here anyway.” She places the box on the counter before grabbing the kettle. “Hey can you grab the sugar please? It’s in that cupboard there.”

Tenzou swings open said cupboard and stares blankly at the contents organised so cleanly within. Rin fills the kettle up with water and places it on the stove top to boil and brings out two pairs of mugs. “Tenzou are you alright?”

Startled out of his reverie, Tenzou turns around, an embarrassed flush of red coloured his face. “I-I don’t know- I can’t read kanji.”

Rin furrows her brows before walking over to him and reaching for the sugar. “But there’s hiragana.”

Tenzou looks away. “I… can’t read that too.”

She places the sugar on the counter, before resting her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into her eyes. “Tenzou-kun-”

“It-it’s fine! Learning how to read is for the older kids!” He assures nervously. “Besides! I’m a ninja! Ninjas don’t need the same education civilians do.”

 _But you’re a child._ She wants to argue. _A human._

She doesn’t voice it, and instead invites him to the art of tea. “Come, I’ll show you how to read this kanji.”

…

“Oi Gai.” Kakashi clicks his fingers. “I come back and now you’re here just staring at me? What happened to the Green Beast of Konoha?!”

Gai snaps back into his persona and lets out a hearty laugh. “Oh my Dear Rival! I see that you’ve remembered me as the Beautiful Green Beast rather than your Eternal Rival.”

 _Far from it,_ Kakashi wants to say. “What sort if Rival would I have if he did not challenge me the moment I set foot on his home turf?”

“I have failed you my Rival!! And for that- I shall run 3000 laps around Konoha!”

“Add another half-thousand and some weights then I’ll forgive you.”

“Yosh! The Fire of Youth burns ever so brightly within you my Rival!” Gai exclaims. “Your departure has only made you more hip and cool!”

Kakashi nods. “And the same to you.”

“Yosh!! I must test your Youth with a Challenge!”

As much as Kakashi wants to accept it and easily slip back into this old routine, he also remembers that he literally can’t move. 

“Go on, I’m listening.”

“We shall scale up the Hokage mountain with one hand!”

Kakashi deadpans. “Seriously? I thought you would have thought of better challenges now that it’s been a few months.” He turns away in disinterest, hoping that Gai will fall for the bait.

And indeed he does. “W-wait!” Gai is all up in his face again and it takes everything in Kakashi to not scream at the intensity of Gai’s voice at such a close distance. “If this does not befit my cool and hip Rival, then you can choose the challenge!”

Kakashi smiles and makes sure that his mask doesn’t give it away. “Oh? Hm, then I suppose 50 rounds of scissors-paper-rock will do.”

Gai deflates. “My Rival! You are so lazy!”

“Hey what can I say.” Kakashi shrugs. “I’m still healing, and I can’t exactly move my youthful body as easily as you right now.”

Gai gasps. “My Rival! You’re hurt!”

Kakashi deadpans. “Yes. I am in a wheelchair Gai.”

“Well get well as soon as possible!” Gai claps his hand on Kakashi’s back in good will. “Recover so I can challenge you to a _Real_ Youthful Challenge!”

Kakashi smiles. “Of course, of course.”

“Here’s the tea guys!” Rin’s cheer rings as Tenzō follows her from behind with a tray of tea.

He places the tray down on the coffee table and Rin begins to hand it out. Kakashi turns from Gai and holds the cup up to his face, inhaling a warm waft of freshly brewed tea.

“It smells really good.” He comments.

“Of course- it’s tea!”

Gai faces his cup. “Oh! How kind of you Rin!” He says. “It brings me so much joy to see such beautiful Acts of Youth you carry out Rin!”

“Eh? But it’s just tea-”

“Speak no more!” He hushes her as tears streak down his defined face. “I know my place.”

And he promptly leaves.

“Well that was interesting.” Kakashi breathes as he places his empty cup back onto its plate.

…

“Hokage-sama.”

Minato acknowledges his call with a nod. “So you’ve arrived.”

“I have read your letter.” Orochimaru says.

“I’m sure you have thought about it.” Minato remarks. “Have you come to a conclusion Orochimaru-sama?”

Orochimaru looks down. “You sing praises, yet your letter pokes at my faults.” He stares at Minato. “Why do you ask for my loyalty, Hokage-sama?”

“Hm. You have read the terms and conditions, yes?” He continues on regardless of a response. “Surely you can deduce why I require your… assistance.”

“You go to such great lengths for that boy, and yet, he slipped out with not a single care for his village.” Orochimaru comments. “Why?”

Minato hardens his stare. “What is your conclusion Orochimaru?” He furrows his brows. “Betray the village? Or betray those who lingered in the dark?”

Orochimaru sighs though it comes out as a huff. “My loyalty to Konoha never wavers Hokage-sama.” He says. “I only crave the knowledge of the living world.”

“You play a dangerous game Orochimaru.” His blue eyes glint sharply. “Your moral compass has strayed and your will of Fire burns viciously.”

“It’s a cruel world Minato.”

Minato narrows his eyes. “You’re a cruel man Orochimaru.”

He rolls his eyes. “We know that.”

“The terms and conditions.” Minato reminds. “Do you comply?”

“Of course.”

“Say it.”

“Are you serious?” He deadpans, but Minato triples his deadpan. “Fine.”

“I, Orochimaru of the Legendary Sanin, will comply with the conditions Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, has set for me.” He starts. “I will perform humane experiments wherein humans are not used as lab rats.” He glares. “Happy?”

“Continue.” Minato prods. “You’ve got 4 more to recite.”

“I will not indulge in third party alliances that turn against the moral code of Konoha shinobi.” He drones on, and by the end of it, he looks more pissed than he should as a supposed loyal ninja of Konoha.

“Do you swear fealty?” Minato asks. “To forgo all that you’ve known and fix up your morality?”

“Yes.” Minato glares for Orochimaru to say it. “I swear fealty to my Kage and my village. To the duties that I will perform when asked and to the conditions I will comply.”

Minato smiles and stands up from his chair to stand in front of the sannin. “See! That wasn’t that hard.”

He pats the man’s shoulder and suddenly Orochimaru’s all tensed up, his muscles aching as his blood grows hot. _“What did you do?!”_

Minato blinks with a smile. “Well I placed a seal on your shoulder.” He explains. “It’s just to ensure that you keep your word. Don’t worry! These effects will wear off in an hour.”

“It’s just that going against your word and oath will trigger it again.” He ends with a smile. “I hope you enjoy your freedom! I will ask for your presence tomorrow!”

He turns away from the sannin. “On the other hand, I’ve got some other seals to take care of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end kiddies! Just 8 more chapters to go! I'm currently up to chapter 26, and honestly I think I'm gonna go on break for a few months so I can focus academically, but by then the story would have most of its important parts concluded already. Or well, the things can be easily concluded through drabbles.


	21. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **reaction**  
>  /rɪˈakʃ(ə)n/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a chemical process in which substances act mutually on each other and are changed into different substances, or one substance changes into other substances._

Minato gathers the papers and reviews the plan for the afternoon once again. He had caught wind of his sensei’s location and had sent a summon after him. Of course, the Great Toad Sannin ran off again but before he could avoid Minato’s note, he had sent back a reply, though, that might be because of Minato’s strict order to annoy the sannin until he had written one.

He stares at the seal prepared and scans every detail of it. “Get me Inoichi.”

One of his nearby chuunins scatter to carry out the hokage’s order.

“Hokage-sama?” The man enters the room. “You asked for me?”

Minto glances up from his work. “Will you be free this afternoon?”

“I’ll ensure I am, hokage-sama.” He nods. “Is it your student again?”

Minato flashes a small crooked smile. “Of course, who else?”

Inoichi lets out a nervous chuckle. “I’ll prepare appropriately then.”

Minato nods. “Come to my office before 1200.”

...

“Kakashi!” Obito smiles in high spirits as he runs up to the boy. “Did ya miss me?”

Kakashi turns his attention back to his book. “Of course not. I had Mr Ukki with me while you were gone.”

Said plant currently sits on his desk he had bought on his shopping trip with Obito. The other furniture he had collected are now arranged in his supposed room in a manner that’s almost similar, but not identical to that of his own room back home.

Obito rolls his eyes. “Right, of course.” He leans on the bed Kakashi’s sitting on. “Sooo, watcha reading?”

“Porn.”

“Haha very funny.” Obito chuckles sarcastically. “Knowing your edgy ass, it’s probably something emo like ‘How a ninja should die’ or something.” He leans closer to Kakashi to take a peek of the text.

“Maa, what are you two doing?” She walks in before glancing at the book the boys are intently staring at. “Disgusting, how dare you two read porn in _my_ house, under _my_ roof with _my_ money?!”

Obito gawks. “It’s actually porn?!”

Kakashi blinks as he boredly flashes the obscene title off to the Uchiha. “Yes. Why would I lie about such a thing?”

“Because you lie about so many other things!” Obito exclaims.

“On the topic of lying.” Rin butts in. “Why didn’t you tell us you had the sanbi?”

Kakashi turns to her, while Obito shakes his head vigorously, basically signing to her to get off this topic.

“The sanbi?” He repeats. “My, what makes you think I _didn’t_ tell you I had the sanbi?”

“You literally left the village.” Rin deadpans. “And you wouldn’t have come back if it weren’t for Obito chasing after you.”

“Hey! Don’t word it like that!” The boy complains. “You make me sound lovesick!”

“We all know you were.”

“No!” He objects.

Kakashi looks up from his ponder. “Would you believe me if I said it was to protect you?” He closes his eyes in a smile. “I’m sure you remember that I had the sanbi sealed with a faulty seal that would release him once I set foot to Konoha.”

“You could have told us.” Rin says. “You could have waited for Minato-sensei to come and look at the seal, he’s a seal master for kami’s sake!”

“Yeah! What the hell was that?!” Obito adds. “You literally ran away from us in that forest!”

“Hey, why are you both ganging up on me?” Kakashi huffs. “This is bullying.”

“And this is deflecting.” Rin steers him back to the discussion. “Answer us Kakashi. We want to be sure that the Kakashi we brought back is the one from our team, not the one possessed by the sanbi.”

“And what if I’m both?” Kakashi asks. “Will you kick me out? Drag me through the streets of Konoha in fear of the demon? Or will you mock me and my cowardice by setting alight gossip through the whole of Konoha?”

“Bakashi…” Obito stares at him, in shock and horror. “We would never…”

“Would it matter which one I am?” Kakashi asks, voice calm and heart steady. “I am Kakashi Hatake, son of the Disgraced Sakumo Hatake.”

“What more can I bring to the table when my father has served his body on a silver platter?”

The sharp sound of pain cuts through the air and tension explodes.

“Kakashi!” Rin’s shrill anger pierces through his clouded mind. “Get ahold of yourself!”

Kakashi palms his throbbing cheek, letting the curve of his hand cup the pain. He feels Obito’s hand on his shoulder, it’s a comforting presence in the fog.

Obito attempts to resolve the situation, “Rin, I think you should-”

“Kakashi, I’m sorry.” She bows sharply. “I know you’ve been through lots of hardships, and I know you’ve suffered things that I won’t be able to understand.” She stands back up, her brown eyes rounded with sadness and softened with understanding.

“But you don’t have to go through it alone. I’m here, Obito’s here. Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee.” She lists. “We’re all here for you Kakashi.”

She leaves the room with a shaky breath and a newfound understanding of her teammate’s mental state. 

_(She has a report to write for Minato-sensei, but before she can, she has to collect more information on this person that is meant to be her teammate.)_

Obito takes a shaky breath, and Kakashi wonders just how this boy managed to keep his calm for so long. Must be an Obito thing, to act fine even if the situation has railed off completely off track in the most terrible way possible.

“Let’s get ready.” He says. “Minato-sensei’s waiting for us, remember?”

Yes, he remembers now. _Hear that Isobu?_ Kakashi smiles, in spite of everything that happened, _You’re gonna be free._

He feels Isobu smile back, warm and giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have my last official internal assessment in two days... so I... will upload the next chapter on Thursday!!
> 
> I was gonna upload this chapter yesterday, but it would be very annoying to have to wait approx. 4 or so days especially with the way I ended the chapter, so I decided to wait until today to upload it. I would have uploaded it yesterday and update tomorrow, but I really need to focus because the last math test we did was appalling so this test is the one that's going to our rank...
> 
> Thank you for reading!! And thank you so much for understanding!! Until Thursday!!! With love, Author-san <3 <3


	22. Combustion Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [To be added later]

“Minato-sensei!” Obito beams as he carts Kakashi in. “Hello!”

Minato nods with a smile. “Hello Obito,” and gives his own nod to the silver haired boy, “Kakashi.”

Kakashi mirrors the action. “Hokage-sama.”

“So! So! Minato-sensei!” Obito practically buzzes in energy, and Kakashi wonders if it’s to forget the earlier fight that had transpired in his room. “What’ll we be doing today?”

Minato gives a light chuckle. “Well someone’s excited.” He unrolls a scroll on his desk. “We’re gonna be resealing Kakashi’s seal.”

“Wow!” Obito’s face is alight with fascination. “So cool!”

“Is this the seal you’ll be replacing mine with?” Kakashi asks, eyes locked onto the complex work of a true seal master. “It’s really detailed.”

“Yep! I’m glad you can appreciate true art at one of its finest, Kakashi!” Minato’s proud face reminds Kakashi of the fond gaze he had cast upon his son in a distant future. “It seems that my lessons when you were genin are finally paying off!”

Kakashi rolls his eyes playfully. “Dream on sensei.”

Minato chuckles and settles down to business. “Before we can get to the sealing part of it, I first need to test and evaluate the current seal.”

Kakashi nods and pulls up his shirt. Unfortunately for him, his stomach is covered by the connected masked shirt he decided to wear today.

Minato clicks his tongue. “It’s alright, I have another way to do my exam.”

Kakashi snaps his head to the sound in the corner of the room, a figure hidden away from his sight by standing in his blindspot. He locks eyes again with the calm blue of Minato’s, and realises that something’s wrong.

“Mind Transfer-”

He snarls. “Coward!”

“-Jutsu!”

…

“Huh, so this is what my beloved student’s mind looks like?” Minato strolls through the shelves of the library with controlled ease. “A prodigy indeed.”

“Yes hokage-sama.” Inoichi agrees. “Would you like to wait here or shall we move on to the next scene to get to Kakashi’s true mindscape?”

“We have time.” Minato smiles professionally. “Besides, I’d like to see which memory my student finds most precious.”

“Then it’s this way hokage-sama.” Inoichi insists.

They make their way past many racks of books, and Minato wonders if they’re techniques this alternate Kakashi has learnt, or if they’re genuine memories from a distant universe. They eventually find themselves in front of a sectioned bookshelf with hardcovers titling different memories, supposedly.

“Ah, this one.” Minato easily slips the book out by its spine and stares analytically at the cover.

‘Team 7’, and nothing more to it. He opens the cover to find the four people Inoichi had described- a pink haired girl, an annoyed Uchiha, a frustrated blond who looks eerily like Minato himself, and a silver haired man whose hair spikes up like Kakashi’s would.

He flips to the next page and finds that it is the table of contents.

“Bell test? Chuunin exams… huh?! Someone defected?!” He reads aloud before skimming through. “Phew, they got them back.”

“Yeah, we’re glad that we got Sasuke back too.”

Minato turns sharply to his side to find a masked man- older and taller than he is- peering over his shoulder. “Hello hokage-sama.”

“You!” He hears Inoichi exclaim. “Where are the others?”

The man- silver haired just like in the picture, but more relaxed and with a change of uniform and eye. “Hm? Oh, you mean the mini-me’s?” He places a finger on his lip and hums in thought. “Well, I think the little teen emo is trying to get you from behind.”

“Hokage-sama!” He hears Inoichi, but he’s focused on the harsh breathing behind him as the cool blade of the sword sits shyly away from spilling his blood.

“Put the book back.”

Minato steadies his heart. “And if I don’t?”

The blade digs into his skin. “Then I’ll send you back to the Shinigami.”

“Hokage-sama!” He hears Inoichi’s voice once again, but he’s too busy staring at the vast nothingness of this new scene.

“Inoichi,” Minato turns to him, “what did you do?”

“Hokage-sama, with all due respect, the little one was going to kill you.” Inoichi says, frustration edging into hysteria pulls on his voice. “If you die in someone else’s mindscape, you’ll be brain dead in reality.”

“Oh.” Minato blinks, sort of surprised, but also unsurprised in this new information. “I see. Thank you for your assistance Inoichi.”

The man nods. “Anything for my kage.” He looks around. “I have moved us on to the next mind barrier. Shall we stay or should we move on to the true mindscape?”

Minato hums. “Let’s stay. I want to see this Uchiha for myself.”

“Oh? You wanted to see me hokage-sama?”

Minato turns around and finds himself completely winded out.

The man looks away. “You know, normally people visit this place to see stupid Kakashi.” He comments. “I’m kind of touched that you came all this way to see me. I would blush if it were the truth.”

The man turns away before laughing to himself. “Ha! Blush? Me?! Pfft! As if! These cells were not programmed for human emotions!”

Minato chuckles nervously. Maybe he was wrong about this whole dimension travel schtick and it was just this lunatic that made Kakashi go crazy? Who knows, all he understands is that this man is important to Kakashi for one reason or another.

“So tell me about yourself.” Minato smiles a gentle smile that guilts his victim into answering. It’s one of his better guilt tripping methods. “I’m sure Kakashi considers you important somehow.”

The Uchiha scoffs. “I know you know who the fuck I am.” He swears, and Minato wonders why and how this man is so vulgar. “So shut the fuck up with your stupid puppy dog tricks Minato-sensei. I know your silly ways.”

He notes the title the man adds to his name, which only concretes his identity even further.

“Okay Obito-”

“No, fuck you.” The Uchiha snarls. “You’re not allowed to call me that.”

Minato detracts. “Uchiha-san?”

“Pah! Uchiha?! Please!” The man’s laughter roars in hysteria. “I killed them all! Why should I associate with them after death?!”

“Then who are you?” Minato takes a different approach. Perhaps this was a mistake and they should’ve just gone straight to Kakashi.

The man, in all his maddened glory, smiles a crazed teethful of smiles. “Pleasure to meet you in the afterlife Yondaime-sama.”

He offers a hand, pale and white, almost like plaster.

“I’m so fucking excited to tell you all about my story. I’m sure you’re eager to hear all about your fucking death by my hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 47 mins left before AO3 says its Friday so I'm technically not late...
> 
> But I feel bad so I might update again either tomorrow or Saturday as a double update. ^^


	23. Combination Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Later]

“You know, you’ve changed.” The Uchiha comments in the midst of his deranged act.

“Oh? But we’ve never met.” Minato baits.

“Shut the fuck up old man.” Tobi hisses. “Last I saw you, you were so fucking _angry._ So _distraught_ that I was trying to kill your son.”

Minato freezes. Son? _Son?_

Sharply, he demands, “How do you know?”

The man ignores him. “I should’ve killed him you know. Stupid brat turned out to be the stupid child of the fucking prophecy.”

The man swings in blind anger. “Fuck! They ruined me! Fucking bastards!” He wheezes in anger, nostrils breathing in hot air, his teeth clench angrily as he takes sharp breaths through them.

“Who did?” Minato places a grounding hand on the man’s shoulder despite it all. He can feel Inoichi’s worried gaze upon his risky action, but he doesn’t care.

Because this man is his student he couldn’t be there for. If the alternate Minato couldn’t make it for Obito, then he should at least try to be there for him at his time of need.

“Madara.” He growls. “Everyone! You, Kakashi, the fucking ninja world!”

He collapses to the floor, his arm supporting his upper body as it caves in anger. “The only one who didn’t wrong me was Rin.”

Minato does his best to pull the man back to his feet, but it seems that the burdened weight on the man’s shoulder just continues to weigh him down to hell.

“I did everything for her.” He says, cracked and broken. Minato wonders if the man is crying.

“I tried to create a world where nothing is wrong. Where the world isn’t corrupt.” He chokes. “A world where she didn’t have to kill herself.”

Minato’s shocked cold at this revelation. The man continues to unravel the pieces of the puzzle, and he thinks that maybe it’s too much. Maybe shouldn’t have prodded into the dark tragedies of his student’s world.

“You know, she killed herself on Kakashi’s chidori.” The man, who had cemented his identity as Obito, smiles. It’s crooked, but not in the crazed way he had during his earlier act (or was it a meltdown?). It was pained and nostalgic, full of dark memories that dig at his very soul.

“Stupid fucking brat.” He chuckles darkly. “Stole my fucking eye, made a fucking name with it. Completed his fucking jutsu with it.” He curses. “But that’s all a lie isn’t it?”

“Because I gave him my fucking sharingan.” He smiles mirthlessly. “One of the most powerful you know?”

Minato nods, but he doesn’t think he can handle any more shocking revelations anytime soon.

“My mangekyo, Kamui,” the man smiles, and it’s the happiest Minato will ever see on this shattered shell of a man, “a sexy beast she was. She could travel dimensions. Almost like Sasuke’s rinnegan.”

The man finishes his soliloquy with one last smile, pleasant and warm. “I’ve missed you Minato-sensei.” He says. “And I’m sorry for all the shit I did in my past lifetime. Fucking Madara fucked with my brains and shit.” He laughs.

Minato smiles, in the very least, he had given this man the closure he needed. “I may not be the Minato you know,” he smiles his most caring, most fond smile, before locking the man in a headlock with one hand digging into the man’s head, “but you’ll always be my cute little student okay Obito?”

The man, who finally acknowledged himself as Obito, laughs. “Okay.” He pushes himself off Minato, who releases him easily. “It was nice to meet you again sensei. I never realised how tiny you were.”

“Hey!” Minato exclaims. “Show respect to your elders!”

“Sensei, you’re like, 20.” Obito snickers. “I would be in my 30’s.”

“Huh, no wonder you’re so tall.” Minato realises, just how old his boys are (would be), suffering through things beyond what boys should be experiencing.

“Well, I won’t hold you up anymore. You’re here for Kakashi, not me.” Obito smiles one last time. “Thank you for everything, Minato-sensei.”

Minato smiles. “Goodbye Obito.”

And the man, who calls himself Tobi, disappears.

…

Rin stands in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to heat up for the water to boil. She hadn’t meant to explode like that. Sure she had been meaning to prod around this foreign character who took her past crush’s place, but she hadn’t meant for it to escalate that far.

She prepares her cup of tea once the kettle sings. She swiftly drinks it all in one swoop before preparing another, and another, and another, before finally running out of hot water.

She slams her cup back down, frustrated with everything and anything, she lets out a curse.

“Dammit!”

She leaves the kitchen and tugs a jacket on, before leaving the house in unadulterated anger. Twisting the key, she goes for a walk, taking heavy heeled steps, making sure that each step she takes, fractions of her anger makes its mark on the earth.

She stomps her way through town, mind spinning frantically through everything and nothing. Not once does it land on a single thought, and it continues to drive her up a wall. 

Eventually, she makes her way under a tree, and by this point most of her anger has been taken out on the road she walked on. She slides under the generous shade of the leaves, and breathes.

“Rin!” She looks up to meet a pair of red eyes framed within a mess of black hair.

“Kurenai!” Rin smiles. “Hello!”

“Are you busy?” Kurenai asks. “Because we _need_ to catch up!”

Rin thinks about it, other than Kushina’s assignment, she has nothing on her plate. “Nope! Where shall you take me out to Kurenai-chan?”

Kurenai laughs. “Maa, a date~? Then off to the dango shop we go! Who knows, we might even double date with Anko-chan and her love, dango!”

Rin laughs and feels the remnants of her previous frustrations release from her. “Girls’ date it is then my dear Kurenai~.”

With a grin and a giggle, Kurenai swoops her to her feet and they make their way to the dango shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I kinda lost track of time and myself, so i apologise for that (￢ ￢)
> 
> I'm really tired right now, so I'm just gonna slip away, bye <3
> 
> Stay safe.


	24. Decomposition Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]

“Sensei.” Kakashi says weakly. “You’ve tricked me.”

“A heavy accusation, my cute little student.” Minato deflects. “When in fact it has been _you_ who has cheated us all.”

Kakashi stays stiffly quiet atop the shell of the beast. Minato takes a look at him, recognising his clothes as the ones he had worn in the forest he had run from.

“Kakashi.” Minato tries again gently. “Will you tell me the truth?”

Kakashi looks away. “The truth can only heal so much.” He says. “But it can destroy so much more.”

“I’ve already talked to Obito.” Minato adds. “Tobi, that Uchiha man who told me the truth.”

Kakashi snaps his head up. “You’ve met Obito?!”

“He was aggressive at first.” Minato comments. “But he warmed up and finally got the closure he needed.”

Kakashi looks back down, away from the curious eyes of his interrogators.

Minato sighs. Clearly they weren’t getting anywhere. He turns to Inoichi, “Would it be possible for you to leave?” he requests. “After all, this is Kakashi’s true mindscape yes?”

The man looks hesitant about it. “Hokage-sama-” He stops himself from doubting his lord. “I will wake you up in half an hour.”

Minato nods. “Oh and one more thing.”

Inoichi listens carefully to his lord’s request.

”Do not, under any circumstances, disclose any of the things that transpired here to anyone else.”

Inoichi nods. “Of course hokage-sama.” And leaves the student and beast to the mercy of the master.

Minato turns to Kakashi and eyes the boy.

“I know you’re not my student Kakashi.” He says carefully. “But I know you’re a Kakashi. I’d like to know which one.”

The boy peers down from the grand height of the beast, interested and curious.

“I’d like to know who is in place of my cute little Kakashi.” Minato demands, and faces the boy in a meeting. “I’d like to see who I’m talking to.”

“Have you found out, Minato-sensei?” The boy tilts his head in a manner akin to disassociation. “Have you ventured too far in truths you weren’t destined for?”

“Perhaps.” Minato humours him. “I may be biting more than I can chew, but I’d like to know the full story of why there’s an intruder in _my_ world taking the form as _my_ student.” He forces their eyes to meet, hardened blue locked into the dead abyss of black. “As the Hokage, and as Kakashi’s sensei.”

The boy looks away from the intensity of the man’s eyes. It was just so _bare_. So emotional, so much like his son, who motivated even the worst of villains into believing his cause.

“I’m not good, but I have no ill intentions.” The boy starts. “I have my reasons to keep my secrets, but you have no worry about my cause Minato.”

Minato notices the drop in his title. “May I know who I’m talking to?”

“Kakashi Hatake.” The boy says as lightning begins to spark around his very being as his image distorts with every speck. “Rokudaime Hokage, at your service, Lord Fourth.”

In the boy’s place, stands a taller, broader man, whose pointed hair bows down in respect to his title.

…

“Oi Kurenai!” They hear the brash rowdiness of Anko calling out to them. “Huh? Where’s your boy-toy huh?!”

Kurenai’s face heats up in an interesting shade of embarrassment and annoyance, while Rin snickers to the side. “Hi Anko!”

The girl grins at her. “Rin-chan! My favourite girlfriend!”

“You forgot the space between girl and friend my dearest Anko.” Rin smiles cheekily. “That space is called the friendzone.”

Anko huffs. “Man, no wonder Obito’s stuck.”

Rin reddens. “Hey! Don’t blame him for having a crush on such an amazing girl like me!”

Both the other girls roll their eyes. “So, fancy meeting you ladies here.” Anko bites on the coloured sweet. “I’d ask why y’all are here, but I really don’t give a fuck.”

“Well,” Kurenai clears her throat, “me and Rin-”

“Rin and I.” Rin corrects. “Oh, sorry.”

Kurenai glares, before continuing. “Rin and I were thinking of having a Girls’ Day Out.”

Anko chews passively on her next sweet. “Sounds interesting, count me out.”

“Too late, we’re here, and so are you.” Rin smiles at Anko’s soured face. “Oh come on! Don’t be like that. We want to hang out with you Anko-chan.”

“Drop the chan and drop your sad attempt at trying to coax me out of Orochimaru-sama’s tutelage.” The girl growls as she takes a bite of the last coloured sweet on her stick. “Because I’m sick of hearing that he’s a dodgy man and all that bullshit!”

“Eh? We weren’t even gonna bring him up.” Rin snickers, but inwardly she sours at the thought of the snake man that caused Kakashi to be in his current state.

“But speaking of, how is it?” Kurenai asks, and Rin has to keep herself from hastily changing the subject.

“He’s a good teacher when he’s here.” Anko shrugs. “But he’s gone off on a mission or some shit. I don’t know, ‘snot my business to snoop. Besides,” she perks up from her seat, her annoyance brightening into excitement, “he promised that once he comes back, he’ll show me the coolest shit he’d find from his mission!”

Rin forces every one of her chakra points to stop herself from shivering violently at the thought of what Orochimaru would think is ‘cool’. It worries her that such scary news excites Anko, and wonders just how hard the girl was dropped when she was a baby.

“That’s very insightful Anko.” Kurenai nods. “Interesting. So is he more like a father figure, or just a mentor?”

“What the fuck does a father do?” Anko chews on the stick bare of any sweets. “All Orochimaru-sama does is teach me shit before running off and teaching me more shit. I don’t think fathers do that.”

“You’re right. My father still hasn’t come back yet.” Rin adds her two cents. “Though to be fair, he _is_ out travelling with my mother.”

“Oh? Damn.” Anko whistles. “Fuck, wish I could leave and fuck out of this village.”

“You’re still genin Anko-chan.” Kurenai deadpans. “Genin and you have such terrible language.”

“Fuck off.” The girl curses.

“Well, chuunin exams are coming up.” Rin reminds. “Are you gonna participate?”

Anko shrugs. “If Orochimaru-sama says so.”

“Ooh, I wonder who you’ll be teaming up with.” Kurenai wonders. “Hayate was going to partake in this one.”

“Hayate’s still genin?!”

Anko slams her hand on the table. “Fuck if I know who he is, but I’m gonna beat his ass!” She grins. “Watch me ace this bitch! Then Orochimaru-sama will know just how powerful I am and will have to take me along his missions! Mwahahaha!”

Rin sweat drops. “Well… I wish you luck Anko.”

“Hehe! Bye losers!” She sticks her tongue out proudly. “Lovely chat ladies. You better be there to watch me bury their bodies into their graves!”

Rin doesn’t want to know who she was referring to.

“Well, she’s definitely a character.” Kurenai sighs. “Though I wish she’d stop cursing.”

“I hope it’s a phase.”

“It’s definitely not a phase.”

They both groan, before laughing in unison.

“Well, I better get home.” Rin smiles. “I’ve got homework to do.”

“Ah, how terrible.” Kurenai shakes her head. “It continues to haunt you even after you graduate.”

“I know. Sucks huh?” Rin shares her sentiment.

“Write to your parents.” Kurenai adds. “It’s been a month since they left. I’m sure you miss them.”

Rin nods. “Will do.”

Kurenai offers a parting smile, before the two separate paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I finally finished writing all the chapters!! ^^
> 
> Time for me to go to sleep (12:12am) goodnight! Stay safe kiddies!!


	25. Replacement Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [probably gonna do this when I finish uploading all the chapters lol.]

_”Kakashi Hatake. Rokudaime Hokage, at your service, Lord Fourth.”_

Minato stares at the broad shoulders of this stranger who bears the hair of his student, who bears the face, pains, and emotions of his student. He stares at the man’s back, whose jacket is inscribed with the same kanji bearing the title of ‘Six Fire’.

Six Fire. Rokudaime Hokage. Roku Ho. Six Fire.

“Your flak jacket.” Minato manages. “The one you wore as Sukea- that-”

“Is the flak jacket I redesigned for Konoha.” He says. “I customised it so that the shinobi knew who I was regardless of our headbands.”

“The weird headband?”

“Was from the Fourth Shinobi War.” Kakashi starts and concludes. “The details aren’t necessary, but in short, it was the whole shinobi world versus one man.”

Minato’s shaken out of his shock as his eyes are blown wide. “One man?!”

“It won’t happen.” Kakashi assures. “I’ve made sure of it.”

“How?”

“You don’t have to know.”

“Tell me.” Minato insists. “How am I to trust you if you continue to hide truths from me?”

“You don’t have to trust me Minato-sensei.” Kakashi answers. “Just trust my capability and believe in my cause.”

“What is your cause?”

Kakashi smiles, pained yet determined. “To protect Konoha.”

“My Konoha or your Konoha?”

The man- who Minato realises is both taller and older than him- shrugs. “Does it matter? I’m loyal to my village through and through.”

“But you defected.”

“To protect Konoha.” Kakashi corrects. “The faulty seal would be disastrous, and I would die before reaching my goals.”

“And what are your goals?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.” Minato deadpans. When did Kakashi get so… deflective? Oh wait.

“It doesn’t.” Kakashi shakes his head. “Because they will be achieved.”

The statement is so final that Minato almost believes him.

“You are committing treason by not answering your Hokage.”

“I know.” Kakashi smiles. “But the thing is, hokage-sama, you believe every word I say, don’t you?”

Minato narrows his eyes. He doesn’t know what this foreign Kakashi is getting at.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then it doesn’t matter!” The man smiles boisterously, almost as though he is laughing at him, himself and everyone. “Because you don’t have to believe in me to believe in my intentions!”

Minato sighs. “Let me guess. Your intention is-”

“To protect Konoha of course!”

Minato shakes his head, both confused and annoyed. “Why can’t you just tell me your means of getting to your goals?”

“Eh? Because I haven’t even planned that out myself!” Kakashi chuckles. “I’ve just been living this life as carefree as I could! Wandering through the villages with no sense of plan!” He continues on.

“Fine. If you can’t tell me what you’re planning or what happened, then at least give me proof of why I should trust you.”

Kakashi ponders, and Minato realises that he never actually grew out of that posture.

“I’ll just show you my memories!” He says. “Solid proof yes?”

Minato stumbles, “I thought you were against me knowing about the past.”

Kakashi hums. “But you’re eager for them aren’t you?” The man teases. “Careful, curiosity killed the cat, sensei.”

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Minato concludes. “Show me.”

The world changes and he’s in front of fallen boulders and half of Obito. 

_“I’m about to… die… but I’ll become your eye… and see the future with you.”_

The world spins and he sees the grieven faces of Rin and Kakashi, whose left eye remains closed as blood streaks down from it, almost as though he is crying.

He sees himself, calm and collected, before he disappears in a flash and reappearing not a second later.

_”Where’s Obito?”_

The world spins again, and he hears the screams of chidori before he sees it, and he wishes he never did.

In front of him, he witnesses his student’s most powerful weapon, plunge itself into the middle of his student’s haunted body.

_”Ka… ka… shi…”_

The shock of the scene holds him in its own deathgrip, freezing him with the horror of this alternate reality.

When the damp air of death disappears, he lets loose his breath. “Oh kami.”

“That’s what could have happened.” Kakashi says.

“And my death?”

He shakes his head. “I never witnessed it first hand.”

“Good.” Minato shakes. “So, now that you’re finally cooperating, would you like to tell me what it is you’re trying to protect?”

He composes himself before he continues. “You say you want to protect Konoha, but there’s something else you’ve hidden up your sleeve.”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Geez sensei. You’re so cryptic.” He chuckles despite the previous scene he had been forced to relive. “Who else would I want to protect, but if not my family?”

The scene opens up to the vibrant leaves of Konoha’s training ground, and there he sees the most unique sets of colours combined; pink wearing red, blond wearing orange and blue and ebony wearing blue and white.

Minato then notices the lanky man who wears Kakashi’s face and a jounin uniform.

 _”In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that’s true,”_ the man says to his students, _”but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.”_

The scene changes once more and the three little kids grow up to be monstrous beings of power. One glows with golden conviction while one burns with dark vigour. The girl stands by Kakashi, who seemingly has not aged at all. The girl’s hair has shortened to a practical length and on her forehead sits Tsunade’s famous diamond seal.

Minato smiles. “You’ve trained your students well it seems.”

Kakashi stays silent, before shaking his head. He refuses to accept that praise. “They each took their training into their own hands, and each learnt under the hand of the Sannin.” He stares at the scene with nostalgia and pride burning the bridge between his eyes. “I taught them nothing.”

“You taught them what it means to be a ninja.” Minato refutes. “And that’s the foundation that your students built on.”

Kakashi gives him a grateful smile. “I understand, Minato-sensei.”

The world blanks out into the calming white of Kakashi’s mindscape, before finally settling down on land Minato recognises to be the Land of Fire, stripped of all its glory.

“So, sensei,” Kakashi turns to him, his companion beast stands tall and proud behind him, “will you release us?”

The beast growls as he lowers his head to meet Minato’s. “Or shall I ruin you right here and now?”

Minato makes his choice, and Inoichi pulls him back to his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Because it's gonna be whack from here on out!!


	26. Titration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **titration**  
>  \tī-ˈtrā-shən\
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a method or process of determining the concentration of a dissolved substance in terms of the smallest amount of reagent of known concentration required to bring about a given effect in reaction with a known volume of the test solution_

Kakashi wakes up refreshed and new. He breathes a cleansing breath, and sighs in content as his chakra pathways are filled once again with Isobu’s hellishly warm demonic chakra.

‘Isobu?’

_Yes Kakashi?_

‘How does freedom feel?’

 _Rejoicing._ Isobu answers. _It feels like nothing can stop me._

‘I’m glad.’ Kakashi smiles before he sits on the edge of his bed, gingerly feeling the cool floor of his room on his toe, before he settles both feet on the ground.

With one push of confidence, he finds himself on his feet, free of the wheelchair, before he topples over.

He hisses, and hears several pairs of footsteps thumping through the house.

He hears Rin first before he can turn his head. “Kakashi!”

He groans at the oncoming yells he knows he’s guilty for. His body faces upright now, supported by the strong arms on his back that prevent him from falling to the ploys of gravity. In front of him he sees Rin’s worried face, but in the corner of his peripheral he sees the barest strands of red.

He doesn’t dare turn his head, and instead lets his curiosity stew. He needs time process this information before he knows what to do with it.

Rin’s cooling chakra calms him down and heals the aches of falling pathetically. Once she finishes her assessment, the arms supporting him suddenly lifts him from the floor and plops him back on his bed.

“Oi you brat!” He looks down, trying his best to prolong the inevitable.

He finally succumbs to Konoha’s Red Hot Habanero, and everything halts as he gazes into her eyes.

“I finally get to see you and all you do is oggle? Geez, it’s like kids these days don’t know respect.” She huffs before ruffling his hair. “It’s me Kushina-nee ya know?”

‘I know who you are,’ He wants to say, but everything is frozen and he can’t seem to get anything to function. His body wants to move but his brain is stuck on a boy whose facial features and verbal tics mirror that of this woman.

“Ku...shina.” Nope, he’s not gonna cry. There’s no way in hell that Kakashi is crying. No sirree.

If anyone asks, it’s just the fact that Kushina took him into her arms and cradled him close to her chest. If anyone asks, the tears are because his sinuses are clogged with Kushina’s hormonal scents, causing him to get emotional.

Within the village he knows and loves, he’s finally back home. So he lets down the walls he’s built between him and his family, and cries his sorrows and regrets out.

All the while, Rin watches from behind Kushina, and smiles. Finally her teammate has opened his heart up to his family. Finally, her teammate can heal.

…

“Hokage-sama.” Minato looks up from his work. “You wanted to see me?”

Kneeled on the floor in front of him, is Orochimaru, who has, needless to say, calmed down from his stunt the day prior.

“Yes, I’m glad you remembered.” Minato shuffles his papers into organised piles before clearing his desk. “I require your assistance.”

“Whatever would you need me for, hokage-sama?”

“Your seal.” Minato unrolls the diagram Orochimaru had drawn for him when he was once in prison. “How does it come off?”

“It doesn’t.” Orochimaru says. “It’s a permanent seal.”

“Nothing is permanent if you try hard enough.” Minato refutes. “What is the seal in its essence?”

“It’s a seal.” Orochimaru starts. “A cursed seal. Which increases the victim’s chakra levels and physical capabilities.”

“Yes. A terrible thing to place on a jinchuuriki.” Minato deadpans.

Orochimaru continues with a sneer. “I had wanted results, and he just happened to be passing along.”

“You kidnapped him.”

“Just be glad it wasn’t your other brat Minato.”

They glare icy daggers against each other, both of them fighting with mere stares. It is Orochimaru who backs down, because he remembers the discomfort and disjointed ache he felt when the seal Minato had placed upon him had felt when activated.

“Fine. This seal contains some of my chakra.” He says. “It is how I link our chakra systems together and how I can manipulate and take chakra from my victims.”

“You’re a sick man.” Minato comments. “A coward.”

“We’ve been through this.” Orochimaru responds. “You’re wasting precious time here Minato.”

“And you’re wasting time deflecting my question.” Minato says. “How do you take it off?”

“As of now I have no solutions.” He answers. “However, from what I’ve heard, an enchanted blade such as the Sword of Totsuka might do the trick.”

“An ethereal blade.” Minato nods. “So, just a bunch of nonsensical garbage yet again.”

“I wasn’t trying to make my techniques dismantlable.” The sannin shrugs. “Have you sealed it up?”

“To the best I can, with the Evil Sealing Method.” Minato nods. “Is that all we can do?”

“This seal is still on its test trial.” Orochimaru says. “I have barely any data on it.”

“Let’s keep it that way.” Minato purses his lip. “You may go. But you will assist me in getting rid of this cursed seal off my student.”

Orochimaru bows. “Of course.”

And leaves Minato to his towering papers.

…

Kakashi’s back in his wheelchair, though it’s only a temporary issue. He just has to reconnect his limbs back to his body, let them regain feeling in their numbed state. So Kushina carts him to the dining table, where she has stacks of take-away ramen piled over each other.

“Come Rin! You’re both so skinny!” Kushina calls as she parks him along the edge of the table, before gingerly placing a bowl of soundly packed ramen in front of him. “Only kami knows just how the hell you both managed to survive this long being so skinny.”

Rin and Kakashi make eye contact, before settling with a nod or agreement. She takes her seat and accepts the bowl Kushina places for her. The two snap their chopsticks in two, before saying their prayers.

“Thank you for the food.”

And they dig in.

As Kushina watches, satisfaction and pride blooms in her chest. She huffs but settles on one of the seats, before digging into a bowl of her own.

If this was what motherly pride felt like, then she can only imagine how she’ll feel when her pride and joy makes his presence known to the world. She rubs her swollen belly, the one that houses her child and the demon, and thinks that for once, nothing is wrong in the world.

Unbeknownst to her, the demons have made contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT I DIDNT REALISE WE ONLY HAD 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! :(
> 
> Th-that means this story's almost reaching its end :((
> 
> I'd love to be optimistic and say that I have a sequel planned, however I fell out of love with this story, so I'm gonna end it off on this story. Luckily enough, the last chapter ends with enough questions answered, so I hope that ending it in this story will be alright ^^
> 
> Anyway!!! As always, stay safe kiddies!!! Until the second last chapter!!!!


	27. Back Titration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **back titration**  
>  /bak tī-ˈtrā-shən/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _a titration method where the concentration of an analyte is determined by reacting it with a known amount of excess reagent. The remaining excess reagent is then titrated with another, second reagent. The second titration's result shows how much of the excess reagent was used in the first titration, thus allowing the original analyte's concentration to be calculated._

_”Hatake.”_ The Kyuubi no Youko regards him with his dangerously demonic eyes. _”You have my brother.”_

“I’m humbled that you know my name Kurama.” Kakashi bows lightly. “Why have you taken me out of my consciousness?”

 _”I must talk to you.”_ Kurama requests. _”My brother can handle things in the living world.”_

Kakashi knows this, but he’s still so curious. Last he’s known, Kurama at this point in time was an ass. So what’s changed?

 _”So, Lord Sixth.”_ Kurama smirks. _”What’s your plan?”_

Kakashi thinks he has a heart attack, but perhaps he also thinks it was Kurama’s smirk that brought him back to the present.

His present or this current present, he doesn’t know.

_The land quivers beneath him as explosions fall from the sky like raindrops._

_He has to evacuate his citizens, and jumps out of his window._

_“Taichou.” He turns to see Yamato to his left. “What do we do?”_

_“Get the civilians to safety.” He says. “Naruto should be at the centre of this mess.”_

_“Okay!” He says before falling back to land where civilians run around like scattered ants._

_He hops rooftop to rooftop in search of the centre of this mess, ordering every shinobi he meets on the way to evacuate the civilians and genin out. However, knowing his luck, the genins are probably in the centre with Naruto again._

_He eventually gets to middle of it and finds himself late yet again to a battle of prowess, with Naruto enshrouded in gold with Sasuke by his side, fighting with pure skill. Sakura stands to the side with the kids, her guard up as she assesses the situation._

_He runs over to them. “Sakura-chan, go take the kids and evacuate.”_

_“What about you sensei?” She asks. “You can’t possibly be telling me you’re gonna fight with them.”_

_“Well you took the words right out of my mouth.” He says._

_“Sensei, I can’t have you fighting.” She declines. “How about we both evacuate?”_

_“If you insist.”_

_They turn to usher the kids away from the scene, but suddenly one of the weirdos, probably Sasuke, opens a portal and Naruto jumps right in, the enemies following right after._

_Before he can jump right in to join his students, his last student pushes him back and jumps right in, her face confident and ready to fight._

_All he can do is grab onto nothing with his outstretched hand._

_…_

_The silence that follows is deathly. He leads the kids to the safety shelters with the other civilians and sends the jounins to assess the situation and deal with the others while he assigns the chuunins to look after the civilians._

_He quickly leaves the shelters to get a breath, his Anbu following him in the trees._

_His feet lead him, but he doesn’t know where he’s going._

_Until he does._

_He looks up to meet a man with blond hair curled at the edges, his single blue eye staring at him while his other eye glows heavenly and stares into his sinful soul._

_He knows who this is, he can feel it in the way his scent is familiar and family._

_“Boruto?”_

_“Kakashi-jiichan.” The man answers. “Tou-chan and Sasuke-sensei were successful.”_

_Something in his blue eye tells him that it’s not, but he doesn’t dare disrupt this foreign Boruto’s monologue._

_“But the costs were too high.”_

_Kakashi can only imagine what happened, and he wants to leave it at that._

_“Why are you here?” He asks. “You are from the future no?”_

_“Lord Sixth.” The man, Boruto, calls. “I have a request.”_

_“Please, fix all this.” He begs. “From the start, humanity and all ninja-kind has been doomed.”_

_Kakashi’s heart constricts. It’s an impossible wish, but he doesn’t know how to say it to a mourning man._

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

_For a moment, the man’s blue eye glows as much as his other eye does, but it glows out of hope._

And so in the end, with consultation from Gai, he agreed. He packed his bags and made sure his presence wouldn’t be missed, before delving into the specifics of this request.

Now he knows that, despite all the shit he caused and pain he went through, he’s not alone in all this.

So he smirks back. “Maa, what makes you think I’ve been making plans?”

Kurama smirks. _”Your face says it all brat.”_

And so, he smiles devilishly. “Well, now that you insist,” he smirks, underlyingly manic, “let’s reign shit on the one who caused it all.”

_”Tobi?”_

“Doesn’t exist.” He smiles. “He’s Obito now. Took my Anbu name too.”

Kurama smirks, because demons don’t smile, even if it were dark. _”Danzō?”_

Kakashi, on the other hand, is capable of such a task, and smiles darkly, his mask casting darker shadows. “Danzō.”

…

“Kakashi-kun,” the red haired lady smiles at him, “how’s the food?”

Personlly, this is some of the best food he’s had in a while. His last host was such a terrible one, not because he abused him or anything, but rather because of the fact that he didn’t believe in him and instead, believed Isobu to be some schizophrenic hallucination.

And so all he had last was some scraps the man left for his demons.

Of course, on the road, Kakashi had offered him some food, however their alliance and friendship had been so green, and so he wished to not accidentally step on any boundaries. So of course, out of his stupid meek self, declined the offer.

If he knew that this was the luxury Kakashi was eating, then maybe he wouldn’t have been so quick to decline such a generous offer.

So he answers. “I like it!”

The lady stares at him wide eyed, maybe he got Kakashi’s character wrong? She turns to the purple striped girl, and whispers audibly to her, “Is he this cheerful?”

The girl sighs. “Be grateful Kushina-nee, usually he’s pretty sullen when he eats my food.”

Isobu reckons that the lady is this ‘Kushina-nee’, so he supposes that that’s how Kakashi would refer to her anyways.

Kushina-nee turns to him, “So! What have you been doing these past few…”

“Months.” The girl suggests.

“Months?”

Isobu blinks. Okay! He knows that Kakashi’s secretive as fuck, but he also knows that these are his precious people, so… maybe he was more open to them?

“Oh you know, I’ve been out and about.” He replies nonchalantly.

“Where to?” Kushina-nee stares at him intently.

He also sees the other girl lean closer, eager to hear his answer.

“Oh you know, places.” He shrugs.

The girl sighs. “Evasive as ever.”

But the red haired woman seems stubborn, and it worries Isobu. Just how long will he be able to hold out?

“Well, Kakashi-kun,” she smiles, but it’s a smile humans use when they have a hidden intention, “I want you to tell me about all the places you’ve been to! Please? For me?” She blinks many times. Oh wait, she’s emphasising on her eyelashes. Humans are so weird.

“Uhm.” Isobu looks away. “I-“

“-will stay here until you tell me all about your travels. Yes?” She smiles sinisterly, her hand having slammed the table, and her hair rising in its own demonic dance.

His big brother’s got a good host, whether he acknowledges it or not.

So, he gives in. “Okay Kushina-nee.”

The two girls gape at him, did he say the wrong name?

“Eeeeh?!” The girl screams, but all he sees is a flurry of red and the hard cold stare of his brother’s host.

“Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi?”

Luckily for him, he can feel his control of the body slipping from his grasp. _’Thank you Isobu.’_

He sighs in relief as he’s back in his host’s mindscape.

…

He clears up the whole problem with a simple explanation of his guest, before easily slipping out of Kushina’s hold on him.

He slips back in bed, content with his morning. Rin had offered to help him back in bed, but he had already made it to his room by then.

He tucks himself in and lets his mind ease. He’s got plans for tonight, and he’s gotta rest up his body for it.

And hopefully, by tonight, he’ll be all good to go, in body and in his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND LAST CHAPTER :O !!!!
> 
> I'm kinda sad, but let's make the most of it!!!! Whooooo!! We finally ~~get to kill danzo soon~~ get to see some action soon!!! And!! BACK STORY!!!
> 
> So basically, from what I remember, this was based off that scene where naruto died. except i dont know what the fuck was happening because apparently boruto is part alien somehow so im gonna skip that part and just say some bitchass ninja came and killed the students of team 7 :)
> 
> and so, a boruto of the future comes back in time asking for kakashi's aid to fix this tragedy because he knows that kakashi knows more about the impact of war(s) better than anyone else, and knows everyone better in both the past and the present, w. desperate and hurting, kakashi accepts because future boruto reminds kakashi of himself, even though he scorns to admit it.
> 
> eventually, he lets go of his present to make a future worth living. only, he never asked what happened to the students he lost to the bitchass ninja rat.
> 
> the original narrative was meant to be that naruto died in borutos arms because kurama disappeared because he was sent to the past, which was how he knew about kakashi, but it got too emotional so i scrapped it because men arent that emotionally weak, theyre more prideful than that. so, i made it so that team 7 disappeared.
> 
> i wanted it to follow a similar narrative, where they were sent to the past too, but since they're humans i dont think theyd make it to the past safely like kakashi did. however, because kurama is a being of energy and power, he would be able to withstand the funky nature of quantum physics and make it out safely in the past, because hes a badass demon.
> 
> which is why, kurama knows who the fuck kakashi is. the end :)


	28. End Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **end point**  
>  /ɛnd pɔɪnt/
> 
> `CHEMISTRY`   
>  _the point in a titration at which a reaction is complete, often marked by a colour change._

It is the dead of the night that Kakashi awakens. He wonders if Obito’s home, or if Rin’s up doing whatever girls do at this age.

He wonders, and stops. He has his goodbyes to share, and his plan to carry out.

So he slips out of bed, sighing in relief when his legs stand without the slightest wobble. He walks over to his window, where his beloved Mr. Ukki sits, and gazes sadly at it.

“Goodbye again Mr. Ukki.” He says. “Even in this world I’ll have to leave you.”

Mr. Ukki says nothing, but even in silence Kakashi feels his sadness.

So he leaves as quick as possible, so the wound doesn’t worsen. He gears up, wearing his leather straps over his sweater, both of them crossed over his chest, and ties his shinobi headband on his arm this time around. It takes a while to find his tantō and hokage vest, the former hidden away in Obito’s room while the latter is stashed away in Rin’s.

He places his lips on her head, his nose buried deep in the scent of her hair. “I’m sorry.”

And leaves out the window.

From her dreams, Rin feels a piece of her leave, leaving behind an empty piece of something she can’t recognise.

~~(Regret.)~~

… 

He should have thought of this better. Breaking into the Root Anbu headquarters to murder their master is a bad idea in and of itself, but in the middle of the night too?

Luckily for him, as he looks back to appreciate the trail of bodies lined up behind him, he came in the _dead_ of the night. There’s _obviously_ a difference.

He sprints away before any of them can realise what happened, and heads to where he knows the slimy rodent will be waiting.

And he finds the little bitch there, looking all pretty and acting stupid.

“Kakashi-kun. What brings you here?”

Kakashi grips his blade harder. “You, Danzō-sama.”

“Hm. Have you paid me a visit so we may deal with this weapon of yours?”

Isobu growls deep within his mind, and aka Kakashi struggles to not follow.

“Maa, I’ve come so we may discuss _your_ weapon Danzō.” He drops his honorific along with his stance, easily sliding the blade alongst the old man’s worn neck. “What is your plan with the Uchihas?”

The man chuckles. “The Uchihas? Well, I plan to do nothing with them of course.” He gives him the fakest smile that Kakashi wishes to burn off from his mind. “As long was they don’t do anything of course.”

“Bullshit.” He says before cutting down, only to have his limbs restrained by solid wood curled around him.

“Hatake-san!” Tenzō shouts as Danzō retreats.

“Maa, Yamato.” Kakashi breathes as his kouhai intercepts his attempt. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Me?! I should be asking you that!”

“But you’re not, so I am.” Kakashi says as he breaks free of the branches. “Either way, you’re not stopping me from killing him.”

“You’re gonna kill Lord Danzō?!”

But Kakashi’s gone, chasing after the rat that weaselled out like the coward he is.

It is with Orochimaru that Kakashi finds Danzō. The snake sannin merely takes one look at his eyes full of bloodlust before turns away, not bearing any witness to what is about to take place.

Kakashi takes a step. And another. And edges closer to Danzō’s shaking form.

“Please! Kakashi-kun!”

He growls and Orochimaru winces.

“Spare me!” He begs, coward. “I’ve yet to do anything!”

“You’ve already ruined my students’ future.” He takes a step. “Torn teams, families, clans.” And another.

He crouches down to meet the man’s pathetic little form. “And you want to know something?”

Danzō’s lone eye quivers with fear, but there is confidence. Confidence he wishes to snuff out.

“You’ve just doomed your beloved Konoha the moment you got your dirty hands on Akatsuki.” He smiles, his eyes glowing an eerie red. “Power isn’t everything Danzō.”

He hears the man’s heart beat out of his chest, the rhythm matching that of Tenzō’s thundering footsteps. He has to make this quick.

He leans lower to the man’s ear. “This. Is for Sasuke.”

He slices the man’s arm off. The arm that would soon be full of stolen eyes killed by his own orders.

“And this. Is for Itachi.” He says as he points the sword to the eye where Shisui’s eye was once caged in.

He thrusts forward, and all he sees is the black. He only knows it’s blood by the metallic scent he can’t ever escape. The scream is exhilaratingly refreshing. Painfully panicked.

He turns to meet his kouhai of this other universe, watching the way his eyes constrict behind his mask and the way his breathing echoes.

“Y-you!”

Kakashi just smiles, because he’s achieved his goal, and he’s got nothing left to worry about.

So he gambles. “Run along now. Spread the message to your Hokage.” He laughs. “Kakashi Hatake has killed councilman Danzō.”

Surprisingly enough, the boy ran off, leaving him to the sannin.

He turns to the sannin, not quite able to control the crazed smile that stains his face as the blood stains his skin. “So, Orochimaru. What do you suppose we negotiate our alliance?” He closes his eyes. “Because I’m sure you know how that went last time.”

Orochimaru hesitates, his eyes calculating as his thinks about this carefully. On one hand, if he were to accept this alliance, he would be free of the terms restricting him from his pride and passion.

On the other hand, it would mean activating Minato’s cursed seal and leaving behind his most prized student.

So, he makes his decision and prays that the turtle doesn’t make an appearance.

“Unfortunately, I will have to decline Kakashi.” He summons his snakes, hoping to make an easy and quick retreat. “I am loyal to my kage.”

Running solely on adrenaline and battle instincts, he dashes for his enemy, his blade extended as he goes for the killing blow.

He turns, swivels his feet, and thrusts forward, his blade impaling through something soft but stiff. He looks up from his maddened state, and finds himself meeting the deathly eyes of Orochimaru.

“Y-you.” Orochimaru struggles to speak. “How?”

Kakashi waits for the man to deliver his final words.

“You… moved so fast…” He says, wheezing as his insides constrict with death. “How… did you get the sharingan?”

 _’Yeah Bakashi, how_ did _you get that sharingan?’_ A hauntingly familiar husky voice slides right into his thoughts.

Eyes widened, he quickly pulls out his tantō and finishes the dying man off with a clean slice on his neck.

Voice forgotten, he focuses on the sensation on his neck. The burning presence of the cursed seal seems to be fading away.

He breathes deep, shaky breaths that rack his body with high tensions at what just occurred. He has no time left, he has to go now.

So with a quick flick of his blade, the blood flies off, and he slips it back in its sheath.

And he runs out.

Of time.

“Kakashi.”

He jumps and turns quickly, his arm already extended with a raikiri ready.

His sensei calmly walks up to him, taking step after step, before they are face to face. Kakashi still doesn’t loosen his stance from his raikiri, and instead waits for his sensei’s move.

Minato reaches out to Kakashi’s hair, and Kakashi flinches. The man just combs through his silver locks, matted with dried blood and damp with sweat.

The man just sighs. “So dirty. Make sure you clean up as soon as you find a safe spot.”

Huh?

“Make sure you’re eating okay? I don’t want you to starve.” Minato says as he looks down, his bangs casting dark shadows of sadness as the moon casts its own shadows of longing.

“Make sure you take care of yourself okay? Can you promise me that?” Minato looks back up, his eyes, a bright blue, brighter than he remembered, illuminated with the moon as a hopeful cerulean, stares at him.

His mouth opens before he can comprehend a response. “Okay sensei.”

He breaks out into a smile, his hand capturing Kakashi’s head into a ruffle. “Sanbi-san, make sure he takes care of himself okay?”

Isobu says nothing audible, but Minato takes the silence as an answer anyway.

“You better get going I guess. I’ll have to report this.” He says sadly. “But before that, I think you forgot something.”

He watches Minato fish something behind him, and before he can do anything about it, he’s got a familiar weight on his face.

“Hound, I wish you luck on your travels.” Minato smiles. “I hope that the future you’ve fought for all this time is that one you’ve been searching for.”

Kakashi freezes. “You… know?”

Minato pats his shoulder. “Well, off you go now.” He pushed him off, waving him goodbye.

Kakashi turns back, hesitantly raising his own hand to wave back, before he signs in Anbu sign language, _‘October 10.’_

And he runs away once again, yet again having completed his tasks and ensuring his students’ futures are bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so he parts once again.
> 
> Unfortunately that's the end of the ride for now :(
> 
> But!!!! I've got an epilogue in the planning, so once I finish my tests this week and the week after, I'll hopefully be finished and be able to write and post it ^^ That is, of course, if you guys want an epilogue :)
> 
> Now, thank you guys so damn much. The people who comment, and those who continuously comment, even when I don't respond, you guys have my heart. It's those comments that drove me to continue and finish this story up to a point where most questions are answered. Which is why, thank you so much, for always having my back, even when my story may not go the way it should've gone <3
> 
> Now, for the second last time, thank you guys, stay safe kiddos, stay hydrated, and stay beloved.
> 
> \- Yours Sincerely,  
>  Rere ♡


	29. Epilogue I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ## Aftermath of the fallout: Within the Village

Rin reads over her letter once more. She had been writing this letter to her parents (who were travelling now that the world is at peace) and was stuck on some parts of the letter.

They had packed up their gear the week the peace treaties started going around, and they left the week after, once they got Rin settled into her own home. They managed to bargain for this three bedroom house, and with Rin’s salary as one of Konoha’s most knowledgeable and practicing medics, she was set.

But paying rent for the house was difficult by herself, so she invited Obito to stay with her.

“M-me?!” He had squawked. “L-l-living t-together with you?!”

“Hey don’t get any funny ideas mister!” She hits him with the official documents. “We’ll be roommates. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“O-of course Rin-chan!”

Luckily for them, between Obito’s Anbu wages and Rin’s medical salary, they were able to afford all the things they’d need to live on their own.

But now with Kakashi back, and hopefully a loyal working ninja of Konoha, they’ll be able to split the pay three ways.

So she pitters over to Kakashi’s room, who should be awake now considering the early night he slept in.

“Kakashi!” She knocks. “Are you there?”

There’s no response, so like her mother used to do to her, she barged right in.

“Hey, I was thinking-” She glances at the empty bed. “Kakashi?”

There’s nothing. Only furniture. She walks over to his closet to check something.

His headband is gone.

She runs out and straight into Obito’s room to find something.

His tanto is gone.

She quickly goes into her room to find one last thing.

His flak jacket is gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

“No no no.” Her breathing picks up as she runs out of the house, the letter in her hand now crinkled up in her balled fist. “Kakashi what- where…?”

She runs up the tiring flight of stairs of the Hokage Tower and forces herself in.

“Minato-sensei!” Her breathing labours as her lungs puff out air. “K-Kakashi is-!”

“Gone.” He finishes for her.

“I-I-!” Her knees struggle to hold her weight and fall to the ground, as does her tears. “I wasn’t able to keep him here…!”

Her face burns as tears trail down. Everything had built up around her, and had fallen down so chaotically. She wonders if the tears had gotten hotter, or if it’s the burning guilt in her heart that’s set alight in fiery shame.

Strong arms wrap around her, and she can almost fool herself into thinking that it’s her father. But Minato’s arms are warmer and his hands circle behind her like a comforting presence saying _’I’m here’_.

And so she cries at her loss, but it only strengthens her resolve to work harder.

Someday, when her parents come home, she’ll leave the village and drag Kakashi back home, because home is where the heart is and her heart is with her family.

Her heart has been torn so many times, but it just stubbornly pushes against the hardship subjected to it, just like Le Chatelier’s principle of systems.

And like a system, she refines herself.

… 

“Hokage-sama.” One of his chuunins bow in greeting. “What do you require me to do?”

“Ah, you must be the chuunins in charge of the Bingo Book yes?” The chuunin gives an eager nod. “Well, do you remember my entries of Sukea and Kakashi?”

The chuunin nods. “The B-ranked wanderer and your student?”

“Yep, them.” Minato nods with a smile. “Well, I’d like you to remove those entries and make a new one for me.”

“Of course sir!” The chuunin whips out his writing gear and listens intently for what Minato is to say.

“‘Kakashi Hatake’, who also goes under the alias of ‘Sukea’.” He begins. “S-Ranked missing nin, responsible for defecting during a war, and murdering councilman Danzou and Snake Sannin Orochimaru.”

The chuunin makes no outward reaction to any of this news, and Minato appreciates it. This level of professionalism is something his shinobi will need to take notes from.

“Shall I combine his descriptions sir?” The chuunin asks, finishing up the last few words of Minato’s words. “And how about his powers?”

“Hmm, well, he’s got lightning affinity.” Minato says. “But I suppose that, because of circumstances, he’s forced to rely on water techniques.” _Circumstances like having a demon turtle sealed into him._

The chuunin doesn’t pry into what those circumstances are. Perhaps Minato will need to give this man a raise or something.

“Anything else sir?” He asks. “Does he still use his tanto?”

Minato nods. “Yes, I’m certain he does.”

The chuunin finishes his scrawling and rolls his instruments back up. “Hokage-sama, do you have any pictures of his for me to illustrate?”

Minato looks at the framed picture on his table of his team. “Of course.”

…

Coming back to the village from a mission was supposed to be a fun and relaxing affair, not a slap to the face.

“Huh?!” Obito’s mouth hangs as Rin sits quietly beside him while a chuunin delivers the news to the two. “What do you mean Kakashi’s gone?!”

“It’s as Hokage-sama wrote here Uchiha-san.” The chuunin replies, ever so calm. “Here’s the newest entry in the Bingo Book.”

The man offers him the book, and Obito has to fight his instincts to fling the cursed book away. Instead, he peers down at the page opened to him with a scoff, but finds himself in a world of red as his sharingan memorises the details of his runaway teammate he had never known about.

> **Kakashi Hatake** , a.k.a. Sukea.  
>  _S-Rank missing-nin of Konoha._
> 
> **Crimes:**  
>  Murder of a Konoha councilman  
> Murder of Snake Sannin Orochimaru  
> Desertion during war
> 
> **Description:**  
>  Spiky silver hair  
> Specialised Konoha flak jacket  
> Hound mask  
> ‘Shinobi’ forehead protector
> 
> **Weapons and techniques:**  
>  Gifted use of tantō  
> Natural affinity for lightning techniques  
> Recent uses of water techniques  
> 

Obito thinks to reevaluate his word choice. This page is a whole punch to his face. Never in his life could he imagine Kakashi, noble and honourable Kakashi, to commit such heinous crimes.

Obito is (figuratively) sucker-punched in the stomach when Rin forces him out of bed the following morning, shoving his formal wear coloured black.

“Anko-chan invited us to Lord Orochimaru’s funeral.”

That day was silent, filled with solemn faces of condolences.

Obito doesn’t know what to do. He feels out of place, but Rin’s there to guide him along the proceedings. It’s finally their turn with Anko, who looks at them with her poisonous eyes, sharper than ever with so much venom.

“Uchiha-san, Nohara-chan.” She greets. “I don’t want your pity.”

The two stay silent, this is Anko’s time to grief.

“I invited you two because Rin-chan is close to me.” She says. “But I also want to promise you two something.”

She looks up, her face fired up with promises of pain, “I _will_ get my revenge on Hatake Kakashi.”

She turns around. “I will avenge my sensei, that’s my promise.”


	30. Epilogue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ## Aftermath of the fallout: All that he knows and loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's side.

It is several towns away that Kakashi decides it’s safe enough to make camp. With his previous income gone and the loot he collected from bounties also gone, he goes in town for a job.

“Hello miss, are there any jobs that I can do?” He asks the nice lady in a shop in the town he stumbled on.

Thankfully for him the lady takes pity on him. “Where are your parents boy?” She asks in a soft voice adults use on small little fools.

“Dead.” He says.

The lady doesn’t react, and it’s fair considering that it had only been a fresh few months since the end of the war. Orphans aren’t uncommon at any point in the ninja world, but they’re quite common in times of war and the time that follows.

“How old are you little one?”

“Thirteen.”

The lady ruffles his hair. “Do you know how to hunt, boy?”

He nods, and she gives him a bow and a quiver of arrows.

“My husband is sick right now.” She says. “So go make yourself useful, child.”

He hesitates. “Kakashi.” He says. “My name’s Kakashi.”

The lady smiles, a warm smile despite the calmingly cool air around her. “My name’s Kasumi Yuki. You can stay with us until my husband and I move.”

He decides not to overstep his boundaries, and simply nods with his hands full of a weapon he’s not familiar with. “Thank you Yuki-san.”

And he sets off to provide food for this family.

Later that afternoon, as the sun dips into the silhouettes of distant mountains, he comes back with food- lots of food.

“K-Kakashi-kun!” The woman stammers. “This is…!”

“I can go hunt more if it’s not enough!” He staggers to his feet, but Kasumi shakes her head.

“No, it’s more than enough Kakashi-kun.” She smiles. “Thank you.”

He feels his face heat up in a youthful fluster, even though she can’t see it behind his mask, he’s sure she can hear it in his stutter, “O-of course!”

She merely giggles. “Can you help me carry them to the kitchen? I’ll show you where you can stay after.”

He nods and follows along, helping her with whatever the kind lady needed. Eventually she finishes her kitchen duties and lets the food simmer on its own.

“Come along little Kakashi, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

She leads him down a humble hallway and he follows her into one of the doors. “Here you go.”

The room is filled with the bare necessities with a futon and a drawer. Otherwise, it’s pretty barren.

“Thank you Yuki-san.” He bows, and she ruffles his hair with a giggle.

“I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

Once she leaves him to his own privacy, he sets up his own privacy seals, before activating it and summoning his beloved companion.

“Pakkun,” he says, “I killed Danzou.”

His summon gives him a look that crosses between disdain and a deadpan. “Tell me everything, pup.”

And so he does. He ends up finishing when the stars come out and the door knocks in three.

“Kakashi, come.” He hears.

He picks himself up from the floor, his hound mask discarded along with his tanto. He is worn out from the exposition, and looks forward to the food the nice lady cooked.

So he treads through the small house behind her as she rambles about the recipe she used and how thankful she was about his hunt. They reach a sunken table where she has prepared the rice and three bowls and chopsticks. A man already occupies a seat, his legs folded beneath the table as a blanket is draped over his shoulders.

“Mi-chan, why are we having a feast?” The man’s delirium tips his voice between sober and drunk. “Why is there a boy in the house?”

“Kakashi-kun here helped me hunt while I took care of the shop.” Kasumi explains. “Now, Kakashi-kun, this is my husband Rikuto. Riku-kun, this is Kakashi-kun who we’re housing until we leave.”

The man waves the introductions off. “Alright, alright. If he can earn his share then he can stay.”

Kakashi merely smiles behind his tight mask. “Thank you for your generosity.”

Kasumi goes to ruffle his hair, but her husband must have also had the same thought as they both ended up ruffling his hair at the same time, almost knocking each other’s hand away.

“Haha, sorry Kakashi-kun.” She giggles softly behind a hand. “I’ll start serving the food now.”

She scoops generous amounts of rice into their bowls, and they say their prayer before digging in. Kakashi easily lets down his mask, these people were civilians, they wouldn't do him harm.

“Uhm, is it okay if I ask something?” He asks as he goes for another chunk of meat.

“Sure.” Kasumi nods as she takes a sip of her water.

“Where are you guys going?” He asks. “The war has ended, wouldn’t everyone be paranoid?”

Kasumi looks to her husband, who’s a little too delirious for his own good, so she hesitates on an answer. 

“My sister has given birth to her first child.” She says. “The letter she sent had arrived a week before the war ended, so it must have been at least two years since my nephew’s birth.”

“Oh, I see.” He nods in understanding. “Well I hope that everything goes well.” He wishes. “Do you know his name?”

She thinks. “Hmm, if I remember correctly, it was probably Haku? What a cute name right?” She giggles.

Kakashi has never been more glad for his mask, because inside he’s frozen. He remembers a boy who died courageously by his master’s side. Died by Kakashi’s hand. Died because of yet another mistake.

Not again, he promises.

“I see.” He says, squeezing the anguish and regret out of his voice. “I hope he grows up to be a noble kid.”

Kasumi smiles, and Kakashi has a lot to think about.

In the end, Kasumi’s husband- Rikuto, Kakashi kicks himself for forgetting- gets better by the end of the week, his fever having broken the night of Kakashi’s appearance. The couple packs up their equipment, and Kakashi packs up his stuff.

They share one last meal, a breakfast, before parting. The couple reach out to ruffle his hair at the same time again, and this time he leans into their touch.

“Stay safe kiddo.” Rikuto says. “Make sure you use that badass sword there to good use.”

Kasumi elbows her husband, before saying her parting wishes. “Kakashi-kun, make sure you stay safe yeah? If you ever need us again then we’ll be in Kiri with my sister.” She lowers herself so that her words can only be heard by him. “We are the Yuki clan.”

For her to confess her heritage is definitely something. His heart warms at the thought of her trust in him to not spill her secret.

So, he whispers in her ear. “I am Hatake Kakashi.”

She stands back up, and he expects a disgusted shadow, but instead he sees a smile and a hand in his hair.

“I know that, silly.” She giggles. She turns to her husband, “Come, we have a long journey ahead of us my love.”

Rikuto laughs. “Well, so long, kid!” The couple wave at him as they begin their journey to dangerous waters.

He waves back, because his heart has gotten soft and he now considers them family, despite how short lived his time was with them.

He slips Hound back on, and takes to the trees. He’ll have to purchase a coat to where he’s heading, or perhaps if he’s successful enough, he’ll get a new robe by the end of his journey.

He hops from tree to tree as he makes his slow trek to Amegakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this epilogue took a while because shit has happened.
> 
> i wrote this all in one sitting because i needed a break from everything that happened and it all just ended up flowing anyway so if theres any mistake pls tell me because i wrote this between 9pm-11pm
> 
> `[redacted]`
> 
> sorry to end this story this way, but im so tired of everything.
> 
> now, thank you guys so much for your support. i say this every time, and i mean it every time.
> 
> without you guys, this story would not have reached its conclusion- whether it is a temporary close or not.
> 
> thank you guys so much, for being with me through my quarantine days, and down to my second last week of high school.
> 
> thank you guys so much. i wont be able to answer comments for now, because i will have to focus on my official final exams, and then focus on uni applications and then graduating, but i will do my best to get my shit together and answer them, because honestly i love you guys so much <3
> 
> thank you guys, for sticking by this roller coaster. until the next series, stay safe kids <3
> 
> `[posted 11:09pm]`

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please support me by dropping a comment or a kudo, they're literally my reason to keep this story going ^^
> 
> This story is complete, but I've got like one more epilogue to write hehe ;;
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated kiddies!! <3 <3
> 
> ~~Come yell at me in my twitter @rere_kouhai or my instagram @rere_senpai (I'm more active there lol)~~


End file.
